Sins of the Fathers
by luvr
Summary: Lila McCall Morgan returns to Port Charles to bury her father. What happens when she runs into the family she never had?
1. You Caught Me

Sins of the Fathers Chapter 1: You Caught Me  
  
Hey guys! This idea hit me the other day. What would happen if Sam and Jason fell in love? Sam and Sonny's daughter calls Jason "Dad" even though she knows that he isn't her biological father. Sam died of cancer when Lila was two and Jason moved her to San Francisco. Jason got out of the mob after leaving PC and was killed in a car accident. Sonny told Carly that Lila was his and they got back together. The rest should be explained in the story. Feel free to e-mail with questions and comments at Please review!  
  
I don't own GH and if you sue me, all you'll get is my overweight dog.  
  
The newly rebuilt PC Hotel  
  
On her thirteenth birthday, Lila's father told her that being her parent was the single most challenging and rewarding experience of his life.  
  
"I had my doubts about it you know Lila." Jason Morgan had admitted that day. "It was never my plan to be a single father. Sam and I wanted you so much. When you came along, we'd never been happier. Then just two years later, your mother was gone, and it was just me and you. On the day of the funeral I sat on the landing lost in my grief. Then you came running towards me, laughing. It made me angry that you could laugh, until I remembered that you were just a baby and had no concept of death. I could have called your anny to come get you or I could catch you when you jumped."  
  
"And you caught me right?"she asked.  
  
Jason gave a rare smile, "Right."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lila sat in front of the vanity remembering that conversation with her father. He was gone now, she was an orphan. She was in Port Charles getting ready to bury the one person she thought she could always count on. Lila had spent the past two nights crying; she refused to cry in front of her father's enemies. That's what the people in Port Charles were, her father's enemies. Just then there was a knock on the door and her guard Antonio came in.  
  
"It's time."  
  
She took one last look in the mirror, smoothed her black bangs down and followed him out. Antonio Santos had been her guard and friend since she was ten. He was the only man that her father had trusted fully in the "business". Once they were settled in the limo that would take them to the cemetary, Antonio spoke.  
  
"Your father is being buried next to your mother. Your grandparents and your cousins will be in attendance."  
  
"Why?" Lila asked.  
  
"Because they were his family Lila. They deserve to be there." Antonio explained.  
  
Lila snorted a very unladylike snort. "Will he be there?"  
  
Antonio knew who he was and answered,"Yes. He and his wife and children."  
  
"How many does he have?"  
  
"Not counting you, four. He adopted his wife's son Michael he's twenty- five. Morgan is nineteen and Adella is fifteen. He also has a daughter with Alexis Davis, Kristina. She 's twenty-one, but she calls her stepfather Ric Lansing Dad."  
  
"He certainly got around didn't he?" she asked more to herself than anyone.  
  
"You don't have to speak to anyone if you don't want."  
  
She shook her head, "That would make me look like a coward. Will Aunt Emily be there?"  
  
Antonio nodded. "She flew in from Greece yesterday with Ana and Nikolas."  
  
The limo came to a stop in front of the gates of the cemetary. She followed Antonio out of the limo and noticed the various people staring at her. Antonio grabbed her hand and led her through the gates and towards Emily. Her aunt immediately wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"How are you?" Emily asked letting her go.  
  
Lila just shrugged her shoulders and hugged her Uncle Nikolas. "Hey you," he said quietly in her ear. They had always had a close relationship. She felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked and saw her cousin Ana.  
  
"I sorry your daddy go'd to heaven. He was nice," the six year old said to her.  
  
Lila was about to reply when when a man in a suit interrupted her. "Mr. Corinthos wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Tell Mr. Corinthos if he wants to speak with me, he can call and make an appointment," she answered cooly. The guard left with the message and Lila turned to Antonio. "I want to visit my mother's grave before the service begins." She excused herself from her family and let Antonio lead her to the marble stone. She kneeled down to the stone and kissed it.  
  
Samantha McCall Morgan  
Loving wife, mother, friend.  
June 5, 1977-November 24, 2006  
  
"Hey mommy. I know I don't talk to you enough, and I'm sorry. Things have been rough lately, but I know you are looking out for me."Lila stopped to wipe away the fallen tears. "I love you and miss you. Take care of Daddy for me okay?" She touched the stone one last time and turned to see Antonio holding back a very angry looking spanish girl.  
  
"Hello big sister," the girl said. 


	2. Vintage Morgan

Chapter 2: Vintage Morgan  
  
"Hello big sister," the girl said.  
  
Lila just looked at her before saying,"Sorry you must be mistaken, I don't have any siblings." She motioned Antonio to let the girl go and started towards Emily and Nikolas. The girl grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. That one motion was enough to make everyone look their way. Two boys came over and watched the girl. Lila rolled her eyes and stopped Antonio from approaching. She looked dead into the girls eyes and said, "You've got my attention. What is it you need?"  
  
"You're pretty damn dumb coming back here and thinking you're going to steal your father back," she spat. "There is no way in hell you are ever going to be part of the Corinthos family."  
  
"That's enough Adella!" said a man whom she instinctively knew was Sonny Corinthos. "She's part of our family whether you like it or not." A blonde woman was clinging to his arm.  
  
Lila couldn't help but snort. "God! Could you people be anymore dramatic? Did it ever occur to you that you are in no way ever going to be considered my family?" She turned a glare to the girl holding her arm. "Adella is it? How could I possibly come here to steal my father? In case you haven't noticed, you're at his funeral."  
  
Adella glared and said, "You know as well as I do that Jason was not your biological father."  
  
"Ya know I tried to be nice to you, but apparently that's not going to work." Lila twisted her arm out of the girl's grasp and grabbed her wrist. She steadily began to apply pressure that would eventually cause it to break. "Listen up, Jason Morgan was my father and as long as I live, another man will never take his place. You ever think that you can touch me again, it won't be Antonio you have to worry about, because I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Hold up! Where do you get off threatening my daughter?" the blonde woman said shoving her way through the people that were pretending to be occupied. She started towards Lila until she turned her head and looked at the older women. The look on her face was vintage Jason Morgan and would stop a grown man his tracks. The woman stopped and grabbed onto the arm of the tall blonde boy who was observing the argument. "Michael." she gasped. "Do something."  
  
He laughed a real laugh. "Why? The bitch is finally getting what's coming to her. I suggest you stay out of it."  
  
Lila turned back to Adella and said, "You have such a problem with me, then stay away from me. I'd rather eat glass than acknowledge any of you as my family. You'll have to excuse me now, I've got to go bury my father." She abruptly let go of her arm and sent her back into the other boy, who she figured out was Morgan. She calmly walked away, Antonio by her side. Everyone waited until she was out of earshot before speaking.  
  
"She looked just like Jason," Sonny said in disbelief.  
  
"What do you expect? He was her father." Michael said coldly. He turned to Adella. "Ya know it was low even for you to confront her on the day she was burying her father. I'd be careful if I were you, you're beginning to sound more and more like Carly everyday." He gave her one last look and turned and walked away.  
  
Morgan spoke for the first time, "She obviously doesn't want to be part of our family so maybe you should leave her alone." He said this to Sonny who was lost in thought.  
  
"Never. She's my daughter and I'll make sure she realizes it."  
  
"Can you believe the gall of those people? It was your father's funeral for God's sake!" Emily had been on a tirade since leaving the cemetary after the service.  
  
"Emily honey calm down. It's over and done with and Lila won't have to deal with them once she goes back to San Francisco." Nikolas said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Actually," Lila said."I'm not going back to San Francisco. At least not yet."  
  
"Whoa you didn't discuss this with me!" Antonio exclaimed. "I was under the impression that you were going back with me."  
  
"I had planned to, but now that I've met the Corinthos' I'm intrigued. I know you well enough to know that you'll be able to take care of the restaurant which is why I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Lila, you can't just give me the restaurant."  
  
"Sure I can. I have control over all my father's holdings that includes the restaurant. You helped him run it since it opened you'll do just fine on your own. Consider it an early wedding present for whenever you decide to settle down."  
  
"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" he asked.  
  
"No I'm not, and you know how stubborn I can be, so just say thank you and leave it at that."  
  
Antonio smiled,"Thank you."  
  
"What are you going to do in Port Carles?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"I suppose I'll take some college courses and get a job. Just normal eighteen year old stuff."  
  
"Lila you hardly need a job with all the money you inherited," Emily pointed out.  
  
"True, but what else would I do? Spending money isn't really my thing."  
  
"Do what you want, just please splurge and get a nice safe place to stay will ya? I'd hate to toss and turn all night worrying that you're being murdered in some alley or worse," Nikolas said with a shudder.  
  
Lila gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "You really shouldn't worry about me being murdered when I could just as easily be killed in a car accident."  
  
Hello all! Please take a second to review. I know where all you non- reviewers live and I will come for you!!!luvr 


	3. A Patio, A terrace, and a Sister

Hey guys!!! I'm really sorry for all the confusion last chapter. When I first began this story the character's name was Marissa, then I read a spoiler that said Sam will name the baby Lila. But her name is definately Lila in my story and I think I fixed everything. I'm really happy you guys noticed how much Adella acts like her mother and how messed up the family really is. I'll explain in later chapters why Michael is so hostile towards his "family" for now just read and review :)luvr  
  
Chapter 3: A Patio, A Terrace, and a Sister  
  
The last few days had passed quickly for Lila. Most of it had been spent arguing with Emily about living in Port Charles. It wasn't a difficult decision, her friends had all gone off to college and her dad was dead so there was no real reason to stay in California. She'd won in the end, and Emily, Nikolas, and Ana had gone back to Greece leaving Antonio and Lila in Port Charles.  
  
"I'll leave after you find a place to stay," he said one night during dinner.  
  
Lila looked at him skeptically,"We both know that you're waiting for me to change my mind and ask you to take me back to San Francisco." His silence was all the affirmation she needed. "It's not going to happen. I can't go back. I can't live in the house that Dad and I shared; it hurts to much. I need to make a fresh start, and what better place than my hometown?"  
  
He reached across the table and squeezed her hand,"You know you can always come home."  
  
She squeezed back,"You know I'll always visit."  
  
He flew back the next day leaving Lila and her apartment search alone. She was sure that finding an apartment wouldn't be tough, given her lack of budget, but she had no idea what actually went into it. She was sitting on a bench in the park attempting to decipher the listings.  
  
"What the hell is the difference between a patio and a terrace?" she mumbled.  
  
"A terrace is in the air and a patio is on the ground."  
  
Lila turned and saw a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She only looked a couple years older than Lila.  
  
"Yep, Michael was right you definitely look like Sonny."  
  
Lila looked at her incredulously and asked,"You think I look like Sonny?"  
  
"Calm down," the girl said approaching the bench. "I didn't say that it was a bad thing. If it was I'd be in trouble." At Lila's puzzled look she stuck her hand out."Kristina Chloe Adella Davis-Lansing. Your sister. Or if you want to get technical half-sister."  
  
Lila took her hand and said,"Lila Emily McCall-Morgan."  
  
"Ah another hyphenated name. This town's full of em'."  
  
Lila surveyed her and said,"So you're my sister huh? Hopefully you're better behaved than the other one."  
  
That caused Kristina to laugh,"So you've met Adella huh?"  
  
"Yeah she informed me at my father's funeral that I'd never steal her family away."  
  
"Ouch! Did you hit her?" Kristina asked with a laugh.  
  
"It was Lila's turn to laugh,"No, but I nearly broke her wrist. I then informed her that I didn't want them as my family."  
  
Kristina nodded,"Yeah I know what you mean. Remind me to tell ya sometime how my uncle managed to become my stepfather." She gestured at the apartment listings that now lay forgotten on the park bench. "You lookin' for a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah,"Lila said."I've been staying at The Port Charles Hotel, it's nice, but I'll scream if I have to eat anymore room service. I prefer to cook my own food."  
  
"I gotta meet someone at Kelly's. You should come, we can talk some more," Kristina said standing up.  
  
Lila followed her lead and for the first time since her father died felt happy.  
  
Kelly's  
  
"So Lucky was kidnapped and brainwashed and nobody knew?" Lila asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's what Luke tells me," Kristina said sipping her milkshake. "I don't know how true it is though, he's kinda old and mean. He'll hit you with his cane if you get in his way and walk too slow."  
  
"Why Kristina Lansing we both know that's not true!" drawled a voice from behind her. A tall brown-haired boy dropped into the seat next to Lila. He leaned closer to her and in a serious voice said, "He'll hit you no matter what." Both girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Lila this is Liam Spencer. Lucky's son."  
  
"Lila huh? Lila got a last name?" Liam asked looking in her direction.  
  
"Yep, got two of em'" she answered.  
  
"Three if she get's her way and becomes a Corinthos," said a voice.  
  
Lila recognized the voice imediately and turned towards it. There were Sonny, Carly, and Adella. "Well, well, well if it isn't my baby sister." Lila spat. "Come to do some family bonding?"  
  
"You wish Lila! We are just letting you know that Sonny will never be your father," Carly said.  
  
"Ya came all the way to Kelly's for that? Couldn't you have just left a message?" Liam asked.  
  
Lila stood up to look Adella in the eye. The younger girl was two inches taller, but that didn't intimidate Lila."When are you going to understand that my father and your father are two completely different people? I thought I got through to you last time maybe I should try again eh?"  
  
"That's not necessary,"Sonny said quickly. "We were coming to have some lunch, but we'll go somewhere else."  
  
"The hell we will!" Carly shouted. "My mother owns this place and the only people that will be leaving is you three."  
  
"Actually Carly, Lucas owns this place, but he left me in charge until he gets back from India. So... kick rocks and get the hell out!" 


	4. Who You Are

Chapter 4: Who You Are  
  
Lila had spent most of the night with Kristina at Kelly's just talking. They'd talked about stupid stuff mostly, like why miracle whip was better than mayonaise. Kristina had tried to explain to Lila the family trees of Port Charles, but she had just succeded in confusing them both. It had been fun, but one thing Kristina had said to Lila had stuck with her. "...you look like Sonny." So here she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to see if it was true.  
  
She was small all her life, and she only reached 5 foot 4 inches now. Her hair was jet black and shoulder length and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but got almost black when she was angry. These were all good things, because she could write them all off as coming from her mother. There was something she could never account for though, her dimples. Her mother didn't have dimples, but Sonny did. This thought depressed her, so she crawled over to the phone by the bed and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
Lila smiled at the formal way Nikolas answered his phone."Hi Nicky, it's me."  
  
"Lila how's the apartment hunting going?"  
  
"Terrible!" she said rummaging through the mini-bar finally settling on a chocolate bar that was probably eight dollars."Did you know there's a difference between a terrace and a patio?" She threw herself back onto the bed and sighed.  
  
"Of course, a terrace is off the ground and a patio is on the ground," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah whatever," she responded through a mouthful of chocolate and almonds.  
  
"Well, we've done the small talk thing so you want to tell me why you really called?"  
  
She smiled, happy knowing Nikolas always knew what was on her mind. The only other person that could do that was her dad."I don't look like mom anymore."  
  
He chuckled, "Unless you've grown half a foot and dyed your hair green, you still look like your mom."  
  
"I still look the same, but now I realize that I look like Sonny."  
  
Nikolas sighed in frustration,"I knew this would happen. You're starting to doubt everything about yourself because of who your father is. Don't. Trust me, I know from experience that you father is the man who raised you and no one else, and I know that you know that too. You may look like Sonny, but that in no way changes who you are. You are the stunningly beautiful daughter of Sam McCall and Jason Morgan, and just because you look like Sonny doesn't mean that you are his daughter. Okay Lila?"  
  
Lila smiled through the tears and said, "Yeah Nicky. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. I love you sweetie."  
  
"I love you too. G' night." she hung up the phone and realized what a smart person her uncle was.  
  
Kelly's the next day  
  
Lila was once again looking at the apartment listings while simultaneously eating waffles. It wasn't easy. She finally got exasperated and threw the listings down.  
  
"What'd that paper ever do to you?" Michael asked.  
  
She was shocked that he'd talk to her, but answered anyway. "It refused to list what I like."  
  
He straddled the chair across from her."That mean your staying?"  
  
"Yeah. I figure I'll get an apartment and a job then start school."  
  
"Good deal. I can help you with a place to stay and a job. Can't do much about the whole school thing though I barely finished high school. C'mon," he stood up and threw some bills on the table.  
  
She grabbed her bag and walked with him out the door. As they were walking throught he park she broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Maybe cause your sister thinks I'm out to break up her family. Do you think the same thing?"  
  
He turned to look her in the eye."First, Adella is not my sister. The only person I claim from the Corinthos clan is Morgan. I guess I'll tell you the whole story." He sat down and she followed suit. "Growing up, I did everything I could to keep my family together. I even tried to pay off your mother when she was pregnant with you." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but kept talking when she didn't say anything."I guess I was fourteen when I realized that I'd never really had a family. Sonny and Carly loved each other, they just didn't give a damn about their kids. We were always an afterthought with them. I figured out that Carly was not in any sense my mother, but that my nanny was. I tried to think of a time when Carly tucked me into bed, or helped me with my homework, there wasn't one. Leticia was always there though, even after she married Max and quit her job. When I turned eighteen I had my name legally changed to Spencer and started calling Leticia mom. Sonny said that I had betrayed him and that I was no longer considered part of the family. I have dinner with Leticia, Max and their kids at least once a month."  
  
"Oh. Okay so where are you taking me?"  
  
"That's it! You're not going to say that I betrayed Sonny too?" he asked flabbergasted.  
  
She smiled,"Sonny is not exactly my favorite person in the world, and even if he was, I discovered a long time ago that contrary to the saying, you can pick and choose your family."  
  
He turned and gave her a smile,"You're right. We better get going."  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews it makes me update way faster. Um Lila will be getting a love interest soon so...review!!! 


	5. Not A Chance

Chapter 5: Not a chance  
  
Michael took Lila to a club called Luke's. "It used to belong to my Uncle Luke, but now his son Lucky owns it," Michael explained." Lucky! You in here?"  
  
An elderly man with a cane emerged from the back."You goin' for employee of the month? Your shift doesn't start til' tonight."  
  
"Hey Luke! How's it goin?"  
  
"Well all my parts are still workin' so I can't complain...much. Who's your friend?" he asked nodding towards Lila.  
  
"Oh that's Jason's daughter Lila."  
  
"That so? I was real sorry to hear about your dad. He was always decent to me."  
  
"Thanks," Lila said quietly.  
  
"So the reason we're here Luke, is cause Lila-"  
  
"Luke!!! Where are you?" a voice interupted.  
  
"Damnit woman! Can't a man have a little time to his self now and again?" he yelled back.  
  
A woman with graying red hair appeared. "Don't take that tone of voice with me you miserable old man!"  
  
"Ah darlin'! Have I ever told you how much I like it when you talk dirty to me?" Luke asked with a crooked grin.  
  
Lila was taking this scene in with amusement when Michael interrupted them. "As entertaining as it is to watch the two of you engage in your twisted form of foreplay, Lila needs a job."  
  
"Well then today's your lucky day! You get your very own waitressing gig! You do have some form of experience right?" Luke asked.  
  
"I used to fill in for the waitresses at my dad's restaurant."  
  
"Uh huh. Can you drink a shot?"  
  
Lila raised an eyebrow,"I am my father's daughter."  
  
"Sorry sweet thing I need some proof," He said taking down a bottle of tequilla and pouring some into a shot glass. "Drink up."  
  
Lila walked over to the bar and downed the shot without hesitation.  
  
"Wow you didn't even make a face! Maybe you're a Spencer lost at birth."  
  
"I doubt that," Michael said behind her."If you're done testing her maybe you could let us leave."  
  
"Sure thing. Be here at 8 tonight, Wear a short skirt and you'll get more tips." That comment earned him an elbow in the ribs from the woman.  
  
"C'mon Lila before they start up again."  
  
"Okay now we have to find a place for you to live. Liam's sister Lorelai is looking for someone to share her apartment with, if you want a roomate."  
  
Lila shrugged her shoulders,"I've never lived alone before."  
  
"Cool. Her place is pretty big, and she's the bartender at Luke's so you could catch a ride with her since you don't have a car, Michael said.  
  
"I have a car. It's just in California at the moment."  
  
Michael laughed,"What kinda car is it?"  
  
"69' Mustang. Rebuilt the engine myself,"Lila said smugly.  
  
"You'll let me drive it right?"  
  
Lila nodded her head and answered,"Not a chance." 


	6. Cam

Chapter 6: Cam  
  
"I wiped the floor with you!" Lila said sitting down next to Kristina. She was sitting in Jake's with Lorelai, Liam, and Kristina. She had just finished playing pool with Liam.  
  
"Only cause I let you," Liam grumbled taking a drink of his beer. Lila snagged the beer from Liam and took a drink.  
  
"Hey!" Kristina said."You're not 21!"  
  
Lila took another drink before answering. "I have an ID that says otherwise."  
  
"Oh God, you sound like Cam!" Lorelai said in mock horror.  
  
She frowned,"Who's Cam?"  
  
"Only the biggest jackass in all of Port Charles," Kristina said.  
  
"Oh Krissy! You wound me!" Lila turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy ever. He was about 5'11 and had dark brown hair that was a little to long. His eyes were bright blue and he had a square jaw.  
  
"Hey Cam," Lorlelai said. "I thought you were out of town."  
  
"Yeah I was but I'm back now," he said pulling up a chair next to Michael. "Who's this?" he asked gesturing towards Lila.  
  
"My baby sister so back off," Kristina said in warning.  
  
"Whoa Krissy calm down! I was just wondering."  
  
Kristina rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm taking off. You want a ride Lila?"  
  
Lila shook her head,"Nah, I'm going to stick around a while longer then head home."  
  
"Okay see ya'll later."  
  
Lila waited until Kristina was gone before saying, "Wow she really doesn't like you huh?"  
  
"Nope she doesn't. Maybe you'll like me though," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
Lila was about to respond when she saw someone walk through the door. "Oh great," she mumbled. "Sonny just walked in." He walked up to their table.  
  
"What are you doing here Sonny?" Michael asked.  
  
"I wanted to come see my children is that a crime?" he asked.  
  
"Last I checked, the only children you have are Morgan and Adella and I don't see them in here," Lila said.  
  
"You guys wanna get outta here?" Cam asked.  
  
They all nodded and grabbed their coats. They walked right past Sonny and to the parking lot. Cam walked up to a motorcycle while the rest walked to the Mustang.  
  
"You have a motorcycle? Take me for a ride," Lila said sticking out her lower lip.  
  
Cam laughed,"Okay lets go."  
  
Lila tossed her car keys to Lorelai,"Don't let Michael drive it." She climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Cam. "Let's go."  
  
They rode around Port Charles for almost an hour before Cam brought the bike to a stop. Lila climbed off and looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Vista Point. It's the highest point in the city. My mom used to bring me here when I was little," he said with a note of sadness in his voice.  
  
Lila hesitated before responding,"My mom died of cancer when I was a baby and my dad died a few weeks ago. That's why I'm here."  
  
Cam frowned,"How are you and Kristina related then?"  
  
She told him how her real father was Sonny, but she considered Jason as her father. He listened quietly until she finished and then asked "Do you think you'll ever consider Sonny your father?"  
  
"No," she answered quickly."My dad was great, he loved me unconditionally and I'd never toss that aside because of biology."  
  
Cam nodded. "So, I know you just met me, but there's this thing coming up in a few weeks the Nurse's Ball,there are skits and stuff. Would you go with me?"  
  
Lila smiled,"Sure."  
  
Cam smiled, "Okay then. I should get you home." He turned to get on the motorcycle. but Lila grabbed his arm and he turned back to her. They stared at each other for a moment before Cam lowered his mouth and kissed her.  
  
Ooh romance!!! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been on bedrest because I busted up my ankle. Please review even if you didn't like it! Thanks!!! 


	7. A Family Affair

Chapter 7: A Family Affair  
  
Dedicated to fotini who reviewed and politely asked me to get my ass in gear.  
  
Lila woke to the incessant ringing of the phone. She snaked her arm out from under the covers and grabbed it off the cradle,"Hello."  
  
"Is this Lila?" a man's voice asked.  
  
Lila sat up in bed, now fully awake,"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"Morgan. Don't hang up! I didn't call to badger you about Sonny."  
  
Lila rolled her eyes and yawned."Why did you call then?"  
  
"I know you don't want anything to do with Sonny, and I respect your opinion. Like it or not though, biologically I am your brother and I'd like to get to know you. The real you, not this tough girl act that you flaunt around."  
  
"Who said it was an act?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly my point, I don't know anything about you. Look no pressure, but I'll be at Kelly's around noon today. Maybe I'll see you there." He disconnected before she could give an answer.  
  
She heaved a great sigh and replaced the phone. She heard someone rustling around in the kitchen and knew it wasn't Lorelai, cause the girl couldn't use the microwave without it smoking. She quickly pulled on jeans and a black tank top and padded barefoot to the kitchen. "Hello?" She was surprised when she saw her uncle's head peek out at her from behind the counter. "What are you doing here Nikky?" she asked hands on hips.  
  
He straightened up to his full height and grinned sheepishly, "Making breakfast?"  
  
"Nikky!" she started to chase him around the island in the kitchen.  
  
"Well isn't this a sight! The Cassapup being chased by mini-Morgan!"  
  
They both stopped and saw Luke the red-haired women from the bar and a brunette Lila didn't recognize standing casually in the doorway.  
  
"Luke! For god's sakes! It's been over twenty years, his name is Nikolas!" the brunette cried.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist Natasha! It's just a nickname." Luke said ambling into the living room. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something unintelligable under her breath. "I heard that!" Luke yelled.  
  
The woman gave Lila a dimpled smile."Hi you must be Lila. I'm Alexis, Kristina's mother. That's Skye. In the eyes of the law she's Luke's wife, but since there was never a real ceremony.." she rolled her shoulders.  
  
"I don't have such a great record with marriage," Skye said shyly.  
  
"Just smile and nod your head and they'll go away," a man said coming through the door with a bag of groceries. "I'm Ric, husband of Alexis, father of Kristina."  
  
Lila gave a small laugh "It's nice to meet all of you, but I'm in the middle of chasing Nikolas." She spun around and resumed the chase with more vigor than before. He quickly ran to her room and slammed and locked the door. "You're safe for now! You'll have to come out sometime though!" She went back to the kitchen and saw Skye and Alexis unloading bags of groceries. She sat down at the kitchen table next to Ric with a cup of coffee. "Sooo... not to be a bitch, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lex and Skye were afraid that Lorelai was starving you to death, so they decided to have a family breakfast," Ric said not looking up from the paper.  
  
"Plus we figured we could pry into your life," Skye said with a smile. "You know I used to be your aunt." At Lila's frown, she elaborated. "I used to be a Quartermaine, but it turned out that Alan wasn't my biological father blah, blah, blah. Technically Alan was your grandfather, but after Jason's accident he didn't consider him to be. You do know about Jason's accident don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, dad told me about it a few years ago when I asked about his family. Maybe I'll visit the Quartermaine's,"Lila said thoughtfully.  
  
"There aren't many left," Alexis said from the stove where she was scrambling eggs. "Your cousin Dillon and his wife Georgie and their kids stay at the mansion. Your Grandmother Monica stays with them there since it's her house. Ned and Lois moved back to Bensonhurst years ago, but their daughter Brook-Lynn lives in town with Lucas Jones. When she's not on tour. No one's heard from AJ since he left town back in 2003. Justus moved last year somewhere."  
  
"Yeah well I figure I could use all the family I can get. All I have on my mom's side is my uncle Danny, and I pretty much only had Dad, Emily, and Nik growing up."  
  
Ric put down his paper and looked at her."You have Michael, Morgan, Adella, and Krissy plus Sonny."  
  
Lila quickly shook her head,"Out of those, I only claim Kristina and Michael."  
  
"Morgan's a pretty good kid despite who his mother is. I always figured it was cause he was named after Jason," Skye said plopping down next to Lila.  
  
"I guess. All I know is Sonny will never be my father." She was saved from saying anything else when Michael, Kristina, Liam and Lorelai came in.  
  
"I want details right now!" Lorelai said to Lila. "You didn't come in untill almost 2:30 last night. What were you doing with Cam?"  
  
"Cam? As in Cam Webber?" Michael asked Lila.  
  
"You left with him?" Kristina asked with a frown.  
  
"Oh God you make it sound so awful. Nothing happened, he took me for a ride on his motorcycle that's all," Lila said.  
  
"I don't think you should see him," Michael said.  
  
"Why not?" Lila asked defensively.  
  
"Cause he's a deadbeat dad to Sarah," Kristina answered.  
  
Lila had a sick feeling in her stomach, but asked anyway,"Who's Sarah?"  
  
Kristina looked away and said,"My daughter."  
  
Muw-ha-ha! I'm evil. I wasn't sure about this idea so let me know what you guys think. This was pretty much just a bunch of fluff to introduce Lila to everyone.  
  
I need help guys. When I first started this story, Liam was going to be Lila's interest, but then I remembered Cam who is Elizabeth and Zander's son. Who do you guys like her better with? Vote in your reviews. 


	8. An Inside Look

Chapter 8: An Inside Look  
  
"I don't understand why you're so upset over her," Carly squawked at her husband. "Haven't I given you everything you could ever want? We have two beautiful children together, and you're ready to throw that all away for your little bastard with Sam! I swear to God that woman is ruining our marriage from the grave!" Carly continued to rant, oblivious to the fact that her husband ignored her.  
  
He got up from the breakfast table and poured his self a scotch. It wasn't yet eleven and here he was drinking hard liquor. He found that after Jason's death he had a real taste for it. For sixteen years he hadn't spoken to his best friend, because his wife forbade him to do so. Hadn't even called to ask about the daughter his friend had so graciously claimed as his own. He was glad that Lila had grown up with Jason. It had made her strong. He could see it in her body language. The defensive stance she took when confronted by Carly and Adella. The trusting yet cautious manner she used at the funeral. It was a trait that he admired.  
  
He looked back at Carly. She was still talking. He hated waking up to her, and spending time with her and everything that went along with having her as his wife. They hadn't had a real marriage since the day Adella was born. Sonny remembered the day clearly. The nurse handing him the squirming bundle. Looking down at the child with his mother's name. The child they had hoped would complete their family. She woke up then and looked at him with Alcazar's eyes. They were an eerie shade of green that hadn't come from either him or Carly. He never said anything, though it angered him more than he thought possible.  
  
Sonny took another sip of his drink and watched Carly storm upstairs. He wanted to tell her everything on his mind. The woman he really loved lived in Europe, and he saw her whenever he could get away from his "home". It had always been Brenda, and it always would be. He wanted to give up the business and retire to his island in peace. Carly would never have it though. She loved the life, despite what she used to say. He wanted to have a real relationship with all of his children. Mostly though, he wanted to tell Carly that he didn't love her, and was divorcing her. Instead, he kept quiet, content to bide his time until it was safe for him to "die" and disappear. He could do it. Deception was his forte.  
  
So this was short, but necessary. Someone suggested that I do a chapter from Sonny's point of view. I hope you guys liked it, as I am very proud of it. 


	9. Watch Dogs

Hello all my precious readers! Thank-you so much for all the reviews I recieved for the last two chapters. I'm glad you guys liked my interpretation of S&C's marriage. Don't worry, all the loose ends from the last few chapters will be resolved soon, including why Cam doesn't see Sarah, and why Sonny is still married to Carly and raising Alcazar's daughter. Since I didn't get a whole lot of votes for Lila's boyfriend, I'll do a triangle then ask again. For now, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Watch Dogs

Lila sat in Kelly's waiting for Morgan. An uncomfortable silence had settled over the kitchen after Kristina's announcement. It had finally been broken when Luke came in banging his cane and demanding his women hop to making his breakfast. She'd excused herself as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure about the whole Cam situation. A dead-beat father was the worst thing in her book, but her father had raised her to be objective. There were two sides to every story. She was brought out of her silent reverie by a waitress handing her a note. It was from Morgan-

Knew you'd come. Sorry I can't make it I had to go out of town unexpectedly. I'll call you when I'm back. Remember, it takes more energy to be angry than it does to reschedule.

Lila got up and turned to leave when she saw the one person who could make her day worse. Adella. "Look psycho bitch I'm not in the mood so just back the hell off and I won't beat the hell out of you," Lila swept past the younger woman without a second glance. She was down by the docks when she realized someone was following her. She quickly rounded a corner and ducked out of sight. She saw a tall bulky man pass close by. She kicked him in the knee to make him go down. He was on his knees when she pulled out the switchblade she always kept with her and held it to his neck. "Why are you following me?"

"I was hired to," he rasped out.

"By who?" He didn't answer so she pressed the blade harder against his throat drawing blood. "Who?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

She rolled her eyes and hit him hard in the back of his head the way her dad had showed her when she was seven. He passed out on the ground and she took off for her destination.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonny and Carly were having their third fight of the day when Lila stormed in. They both turned to look at her. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Carly shrieked.

Lila gave her a scathing look and then turned towards Sonny. "Call your little watch dogs off me now!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sonny said feigning ignorance.

"Well that's funny cause the guy whose throat I just held a knife to said differently."

Sonny's eye's widened just a bit before he asked,"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Lila asked impatiently.

"Not letting me be a part of your life?"

Lila laughed bitterly. "Like you wanted to be a part of my life when you had Jason pretend to be my father all to save your marriage to this," she said gesturing towards Carly. "Why don't you just admit that your plan worked a little too well? I didn't ruin your marriage and Jason is-was my father. Sonny, you are less than nothing to me. Having your men follow me isn't going to make me like you anymore. I have chosen my family and that choice does not include you."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Carly asked snottily.

"Well I'm about to choke the life right out of you. I'll tell you the same thing I told that screwed-up slut you call a daughter. Stay outta my face and we won't have a problem."

"Like my daughter would willingly talk to you!"

"Actually I'm beginning to believe she's gay or something. As much as she goes out of her way to talk to me." Lila turned on her heel and looked back once she got to the door."Don't mess with me. You'll lose everytime."

Okay so that chapter pretty much sucked. It was started earlier today when I was in a better mood. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you next time. Not some of the most polite stuff I've ever done. Oh well..Review even if you didn't like it.


	10. Unexpected

Hello guys! You probably figured you wouldn't be hearing from me for a while right? No such luck, I can't go to school yet as I'm not enrolled. Whatever. Um... this chapter will most likely upset some people, but it might make somebody happy. Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and it's my first crack at anything like this. I'm absolutely not responsible if I corrupt you.

Chapter 10: Unexpected

Lila opened the door to the apartment she shared with Lorelai and was shocked to see Cam sitting at the kitchen counter. "What are you doing here?"

Cam stood up and leaned against the counter, "Liam called and said you found out about Sarah."

Lila shut the door behind her,"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," she said it like she was racking her brain trying to figure out who she was. "Oh, you mean the daughter you created with my half-sister then abandoned? That Sarah?"

Cam's blue eyes blazed,"You don't know a damn thing about me, and you're assuming I abandoned my kid?"

She could hardly believe his denial. "Isn't that exactly what you did? I don't know the whole story, but I trust Kristina, a whole hell of a lot more than I trust you so if you wanna dilude yourself into believing that you're a loving father go right ahead, but I don't want any part of it or you." She opened the door and stood to the side waiting for him to leave.

Cam shook his head silently then picked up his jacket and headed for the door. He stopped just short of exiting and leaned over to Lila's ear. "Gimme a call when you want my side of the story." With that, he left and Lila slammed the door behind him.

She stomped through the apartment in a fury. Did he really think that she would believe him over her own sister. Sure she and Kristina weren't raised together, but they had gotten incredibly close over the past few weeks. She didn't know Cam from Adam. So what if if he had a motorcycle? She could by her own with the money she inherited. Hell she could buy two for every person in this damn town and still be set for life. She was brought out of her fury by knocking on the door. Thinking it was Cam, she swung the door open and began to yell,"I told you I-" she stopped abruptly when she saw who was at the door.

"Think I was someone else?" Michael asked giving her a grin.

"Yeah. Sorry. C'mon in," she closed the door behind him and stood in front of it arms crossed over her middle. "So what's up?"

He scratched the back of his blonde head before speaking,"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Today was kind of a shock for you..." he trailed off as though waiting for her to explode.

"I'm fine," Lila smiled trying to reassure him. "You don't have to worry, Cam is no longer a part of my life."

Michael frowned and took a step closer to her,"I wasn't worried, I was jealous."

She was suddenly unsure of where this was going, but knew it wasn't somewhere she needed to be right now."You know what we need? Music!" She quickly put space between them by walking around the kitchen counter and turning on the radio.

_Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

_The night is my compassion_

_And solitude my guide_

"Lila, I was jealous of Cam, because I knew that I wanted you for myself." His voice was much closer than she expected. She turned and was shocked when she ran straight into his chest. She stumbled, but his strong arms wrapped around her waist steadying her. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Michael, we're practically related," Lila tried desprately to reason with not only him, but the tiny voice in her head telling her that being in Michael's arms was okay.

His lips brushed her hair before settling just a breath away from her ear, "But we're not. There's no blood between us. We're not even step brother and sister."

_Would I spend forever here_

_And not be satisfied_

_And I would be the one _

_To hold you down_

He moved so their faces were almost touching. His eyes were locked with hers, brown meeting brown in an intense battle for control. "We're just two consenting adults, who happen to be attracted to each other." Their breath mingled, and Lila was sure that at any moment her legs would give out. She'd never felt this attracted to anyone in her life. None of her boyfriends, and certainly not Cam. She wasn't even sure where it came from, until about ten minutes ago, she considered Michael only to be a close friend. Now here she was in his arms, body flush against his, wishing that he would kiss her already. As if reading her mind, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

The kiss started out tenderly, his lips barely brushing hers. Then it turned passionate, he nipped her bottom lip forcing it to open and allow his tongue to explore her mouth. His tongue rubbed over her teeth before thrusting again into her mouth. Lila was in shock. She'd never felt anything so intense before. She pressed her body closer to Michael's. His hands were at her hips, pushing her backwards. Her back hit the hard counter top and his leg slid between both of hers. His hands once again began to explore as his mouth claimed hers over and over again.

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

His right hand played with the hem of her tank top while his other hand was tangled in her hair bringing her head closer to his. His mouth moved off of hers, and began to trail kisses across her cheek and jaw and finally down to her neck. He kissed and sucked while Lila explored his shoulders and back. His hand snaked up her shirt and came to rest at the bottom of her bra. He groaned then pulled his face away from her neck to look her in the eyes. His voice was barely above a whisper, but she heard every word loud as day. "Lila, if you don't want me to make love to you, you need to stop me right now." She answered him with a long passionate kiss. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom, and gently sat her down on her bed. He turned away from her and locked her bedroom door. Once he was facing her again, he lifted his black long sleeved t-shirt over his head.

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find a honest truth_

_To find the truth enslaved_

Lila stood and faced him then pulled her tank top over her head. They kissed again and Lila's hands found Michael's belt. She fumbled impatiently before Michael grabbed her hands in his own. "Just relax princess." He told her, his voice husky with need.

_Oh you speak to me in riddles_

_And you speak to me in rhyme_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

_And I would be the one _

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

They quickly rid each other of their clothes and leaned back onto the bed. Michael kissed her everywhere, illiciting tiny gasps and loud moans. He stared into her eyes again before kissing her and entering her. He felt her stiffen beneath him, and realized through his passion induced haze what had happened. He pulled his mouth away from hers and began to whisper soothing words into her ear. Finally, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he began to move. She writhed and arched under him, before finally hitting her peak screaming his name. He followed her seconds later, collapsing on top of her. They were both breathing heavily, content to be in each other's arms. He slid off of her and pulled her body towards his. He kissed her neck and ear gently before looking at her face. She was fast asleep.

_Into this night I wander_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow through without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be denied_

He wanted to stay awake and watch her sleep. She had just given her virginity to him, and he was sure another woman had never been so beautiful to him. He tucked the comforter securely around them, before pressing his face into her neck. She smelled like peaches. He hoped with everything in him that she wouldn't regret what had just happened between him. As he drifted off to sleep he silently prayed to God that he would be able to smell peaches every night.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_Posession-Sarah McLachlan_

From under the computer desk where I'm hiding You guys either loved this chapter or absolutely hated it. For the record, it is perfectly okay for them to be together. Please review, but don't flame or I'll send my big brother after you.


	11. Awakening

HyDrOmAtIc-Yes, hiding under the computer desk afraid that my readers would revolt and come for me. Isn't it strange to say "we're not even step brother and sister" to someone you're about to sleep with?

ShadowGoddess1-Yea! I'm so glad someone else saw why putting Lila with Cam wasn't such a great idea. Especially since we don't know the whole story yet. You don't have to worry about Lila and Liam. The only reason I even suggested it was because they both have names starting with L's.

SonnyAngel-Oh he has an explanation, and it's a doozie. It won't be revealed for a while yet. Glad you think I did a good job with the love scene. I guess all the Harlequin's payed off. :)

amluvjourney-I'm so glad you didn't hate it. Thanks for reading and not flaming.

pixieballerina-I'm so happy! I went back and read the first few chapters of my story and realized that Lila and Michael had really great chemistry. Far better than any of the other candidates. Plus it was a damn good twist if I do say so myself!

Ashton91- I'm glad I didn't corrupt you, and that you still reviewed. Thanks!:P

Chapter 11: Awakening

Michael woke to find his self sprawled across a very much asleep Lila. She was asleep on her stomach, head turned to face him, comforter tangled around her waist. His face was pressed close to hers, his arm thrown across her back and his legs entwined with hers. Her hair was mussed and her lips were red and swollen. He could see the beginnings of a lovebite on her shoulder. When did he do that? Sunshine was streaming across the bed creating a halo around her, making her even more beautiful than usual. He had to admit he also liked the way she looked wrapped only in white sheets. He watched her roll onto her side, moving closer to him, and pull the covers up to her face. She snuggled up against him, and he thought he might die from wanting her. She sighed slightly and then opened her eyes.

Lila saw Michael looking back at her. Suddenly everything from last night came rushing back to her. Her fight with Cam, Michael admiting his feelings for her, then... "Oh God!" she said out loud. She had lost her virginity to her almost brother. She could feel her cheeks turning red so she quickly pulled the comforter over her head. She didn't even warn him that she'd never slept with anyone before. She burrowed further down under the blanket, very aware that Michael's boxer clad body was next to hers. "Princess, what are you doing?" his voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hiding," she responded, her voice muffled by the blanket.

Michael resisted the urge to laugh,"Why?"

"Cause I'm naked!" Lila said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled,"I'm aware of that. If you come back up here I'll do something about it."

"Stop breathing so loud," Lorelai said to her brother. "I can't hear what's going on!" He and Lorelai had their ears pressed against Lila's door.

"Are you sure she's got a guy in there? Maybe you heard her having a nightmare or something," Liam said.

"What are you two doing?" Kristina demanded coming through the door with Sarah on her hip.

"Ssshhh!" they both said.

"Your godparents have gone crazy Sarah."

Lorelai rolled her eyes,"In our family it's very possible. Lila has a guy with her! I heard them."

Kristina sat Sarah down at the kitchen table with her crayons and coloring books. "C'mon this is Lila we're talking about. Maybe you heard the radio."

Lorelai blew out a breath of frustration. "It wasn't the radio! It was sex sounds! I know what sex sounds sound like, and those were definately sex sounds! She was moaning last night when I got home and she yelled a guy's name. I couldn't understand what she said though."

"Oh God!!!" Lila's voice carried through the door.

Kristina dove towards the door and pressed her ear against it.

"They must be doing it again!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey guys, what if she's got a girl in there?" Liam asked. Both girls turned and gave him dirty looks.

"Ouch!!!" came a guy's voice from Lila's room.

"Ooh kinky stuff!" Lorelai said with a smile.

"At least we know it's a guy," Kristina said never moving her ear away from the door.

Suddenly it dawned on Liam,"Do you think that's Cam in there?"

"Why did you pinch me?" Michael demanded sitting up in the bed to examine his leg.

"Because you deserved it!" Lila said also sitting up. She wrapped the bed sheet securely around her.

"Princess why are you acting like this?" Michael asked her quietly.

"I'm not acting like anything."

"Yes you are Lila. Are you mad at me?"

Lila sighed,"No, but this is awkward. You should probably go." She slid out of bed and went to the closet to grab her robe.

He watched her then followed suit. As he dressed, he noticed that she kept her eyes firmly on the closet door. He walked over to her and lifted her chin so she'd look him in the eye. "I don't regret anything that happened last night," he told her sincerely. "You are smart, and funny, and beautiful and everything I said to you last night I meant. Just for the record this morning wouldn't have been so awkward if you hadn't decided to play hide and seek." He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned to leave. Before he opened the door, he turned back to her, "I wanna be with you Lila. I don't care what anyone has to say about us. When you decide what you want I'll still be around. See ya around Princess." He unlocked and opened the door. Lorelai, Liam, and Kristina all came flying into her room.

"What the hell?" Lila demanded.

Kristina looked up at them,"That's not some guy that's Michael!"

I about died laughing while I wrote this. I'm trying to further develop the original characters, so if you guys have any ideas let me know. Now hit my friend Herman the purple button down there or I'll force feed you spinach and brussels sprouts!


	12. Condition

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews. It makes me very happy to see that people like my story. A couple of people wanted to know if I hated Carly. No, I don't hate Carly, in fact most of the time she is one of my favorite characters, but lately she's become a whiny pushover, and my story is reflecting my frustrations. The same goes for Sonny. I love him, but I hate the direction the character has taken. That's why they were written as not so great people in this story. Sonny might be redeemed, but I think I'll leave Carly the way she is. It works for my story as does the way Adella acts. I promise that you guys will get some answers soon.

Okay a few people are not happy with the Lilichael (Lila/michael) pairing. Most everyone loves this, but a few think they're a little too related. You need to take into account that one, Lila and Michael did not grow up together. They had never met until Lila came to town. Two, Michael has distanced him self from Sonny and Carly and had his name changed to Spencer. He doesn't consider Carly his mother, just the woman that gave birth to him. Three, there's no blood between them. They were never even step-brother and sister as Michael pointed out before they slept together. And finally four, It's my story, and if you don't like the pairing, don't read it because they'll probably be the main focus along with Lila's relationships with her family. Okay now that that's outta the way onward with the story...

Chapter 12:

Kristina's observation left everyone in a stunned silence. Awkward stares were passed around until Michael finally asked,"So... what's for breakfast?"

Lorelai snickered,"Looks like you were."

Liam laughed loudly and only stopped when Kristina hit him in the stomach. "C'mon Kris, it's none of our business if they wanna sleep together."

Kristina gritted her teeth,"She's only eighteen."

"You were eighteen when you had Sarah," Lila said softly.

"I wanna talk to Lila alone," Kristina said. Lorelai and Liam looked like they wanted to argue, but instead walked silently out. Michael didn't budge though.

"Michael," Lila said,"It's fine. You can go." He eyed Kristina then pulled Lila against him and kissed her under her ear causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. He let her go, then turned and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him. Lila turned away from Kristina and went to her closet and began to search for clothes. "I know exactly what you're going to say," Lila said. "I guarantee you I said the same thing to myself last night."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Lila. You just started this whole new chapter of your life and I don't want you to get into anything without thinking. Trust me Lila I know what's going on with you. I know what it's like to suddenly have this suave, great-looking guy paying attention to you. And I know what it's like to get so caught up in him that nothing else matters."

Lila looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. "You're talking about Cam aren't you?"

Kristina gave a sad smile,"I thought he was the one so I didn't think twice when I slept with him. Then I was pregnant. He seemed happy at first. We made plans, we were going to have a house and get married. Then he decided he didn't want to be a father. It was just me and Sarah after that."

Lila watched her sister blink her eyes so tears wouldn't fall then asked,"Are you still in love with him?"

"I'm in love with what he was. He was sweet and charming. He brought me flowers and took me on picnics in the park. He's not that person anymore, he hasn't been for a long time. I got the best of him though. Sarah is the most amazing thing in my life and I wouldn't go back in time and change anything about my time with Cam."

Lila pulled her into a hug,"Don't worry about me Krissy. I can take care of myself."

Kristina pulled away,"Michael's not so bad. I mean you could do worse. He's seven years older than you ya know?"

Lila rolled her eyes,"I know he is."

"Mm Hm, well Sonny and Carly aren't going to like this one bit."

"Screw them, I live my life for me."

"Okay that's good. I'll let you get dressed and I'll have a talk with Michael." Lila watched her leave then threw herself on her bed and shut her eyes. She wished she hadn't, the sheets smelled just like Michael. Some cologne he wore that was probably a hundred dollars an ounce and showed half naked girls in the commercial. She didn't mind it so much. It was a nice smell. It suited him, spicy and sexual. She heard her door open and close and knew it was Michael. She felt the bed sink under his weight then felt him crawl over top of her.

"Princess, are you sleeping?" His breath tickled her ear and she had to resist the urge to snuggle closer to him.

"Yes I'm sleeping," she whispered back.

"Okay well I'm sleepy too." He pressed his face into her neck and tossed his leg over both of hers. His hand played with the sash on her short robe.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Princess?" he mumbled against her neck.

She bit her lip,"Sorry I freaked out this morning. It's not every day I wake up naked next to a guy."

She felt him shift his head so that he could look at her,"Open your eyes Princess." She did as she was told and was surprised to see his own whiskey colored eyes staring into hers. "Does this mean you changed your mind about us?" He whispered the last part like he was afraid saying it out loud would jinx it.

She smiled,"On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to kiss me." He didn't hesitate to press a series of little kisses all over her face.

"Better?" he asked laughing.

"Almost," she wrapped her arms around his neck and fused her mouth with his. Their tongues rubbed and she scraped his tongue lightly with her upper teeth. He had just reached for the tie on her robe when Liam's voice broke through their haze.

"Hey guys, come quick Sonny just got shot."

Cue scary music. Hope you all like that chapter, it was the best I could do after an exhausting day at King's Island. Please review.


	13. Blood

Chapter 13: Blood

The hospital waiting room was silent when Lila and Michael walked hand in hand into it. They got a curious stare from Morgan who was the only one in the waiting room, but he didn't say anything. "How is he?" Michael asked Morgan.

"I haven't heard yet. Mom and Adella are on their way. They were in Manhattan shopping." The disgust in his voice was apparent."So how long has this been going on," he said nodding to their joined hands.

"Less than twelve hours,"Lila answered quickly. "Kristina had to drop Sarah off at her mom's, then she'll be here."

Suddenly a blonde man and woman burst through the doors. "How is he," the woman asked.

"No word yet," Michael answered.

The man spoke,"Courtney, why don't you and the boys go find the doctor?" The woman set off with Morgan trailing behind her. Michael squeezed her hand before following. She saw the blonde man watching her. She knew that Courtney was her father's ex-wife, but had no idea who the man was.

"Got an eye problem?" she asked him saucily.

He chuckled,"No, it's just that you look so much like your mother it took me back for a second." He stuck his hand out,"Jasper Jacks, Jax."

She took his hand,"Lila McCall Morgan but you already knew that I'm sure. How did you know my mother?"

"We were business associates, then we dated, then we were friends. Technically I'm your god father."

"Yeah, it turns out everyone in this town knows of me, but I have no idea who the hell they are. Guess it shows how important these people were to my father."

He smiled,"You are quite blunt aren't you? You remind me a great-" he was interrupted by Michael, Morgan,and Courtney accompanied by a very frazzled looking brown haired woman.

"This is Dr. Georgie Quartermaine, she's working on dad,"Morgan said.

"NIce to meet you," the doctor said. "I'll get straight to the point, the bullet is lodged in quite large artery in his upper thigh. Surgery will remove it, but there's likely to be a great deal of bleeding. We'll have to give him a transfusion, however the bloodbank is short. Blood relatives need to be tested, the sooner the better."

"Guess that includes me? Damn my blood!" Lila said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lila watched the blood flow through the tube from Morgan's arm to the pouch hanging next to him. Just watching him get poked by the needle made her sick to her stomach.

"Blech!" Lila said covering her eyes.

"Not a fan of needles huh?" Michael asked from the exam table where he was eating cookies having already been bled dry.

"Not even a little bit. It took me three tries to work up the courage to get my ears pierced."

"Next up," Dr. Quartermaine said motioning Lila over to the table. She approached the table warily.

"You can squeeze my hand if you want," Michael said laughing.

"Uh-huh keep laughing,see how you like touching yourself for the next week." He immediately stopped laughing and Morgan started. Lila watched the doctor roll the sleeve of her turtleneck up and swab her arm with an alcohol wipe. "If I faint, feel free to take the blood while I'm laying on the floor." She shut her eyes and felt the needle tear through her flesh. The minutes went by slowly, and it seemed like she had been sitting there for hours when they were finally done. Georgie left with the blood and Lila leaned back on the table.

"You were very brave," Michael said kissing the bandaid on her inner arm.

"I'm just in it for the cookies," she told him biting into a half-stale chocolate chip cookie. "Well maybe not."

"You're cute when you eat," he informed her.

"Oh God!" Morgan cried. "You two are disgusting!"

Lila hopped off the table and staggered a bit. Michael reached out and steadied her,"Okay I'm good. We should go up and see how he is. Not that I care or anything," she added quickly.

Michael nodded," Of course not."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They practically drained me dry," Lila grumbled plopping down on the couch in the waiting room next to Jax.

He turned to look at her, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"That's what the vampires say when they're done with you."

"Don't mind her, she didn't get much sleep last night," Kristina said to Jax.

Hours went by with still no sign of Carly and Adella. Lila wasn't sure why she was still there, maybe out of some obligation she felt to her father's one time best friend. Maybe she was there to support Morgan. Morgan. The brother she shared with her boyfriend. What a twisted life she lead. She was brought out of her reverie by Dr. Quartermaine emerging from the operating room.

"He came through with flying colors. Morgan it was your blood that saved him."

Was it wrong that part of her was unhappy about that. Twisted wasn't the word for her life, more like train wreck. God she needed a drink.


	14. DNA

Chapter 14: DNA

"Doctor Quartermaine here are the blood results you asked for."

"Thank-you Lulu." Georgie took the folder from the younger girl and opened it. It was the information on Samantha McCall Morgan's blood. Something wasn't right in all this she just couldn't figure out what. She poured over the contents until she found what she was looking for.Sam's blood was O negative. Sonny's blood is O negative. Lila's blood is AB positive. "Oh my God." Georgie checked then double checked the folder, but the results were the same. Sonny and Lila shared similar DNA, but not blood type. "Oh my God. There's no way Lila is Sam's daughter."

Who is Lila's mother? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Review please.


	15. Coming Home

Wow, you guys have some very interesting ideas about who Lila's mother is. It will be cleared up soon I promise. I'm going to list all the kids ages since there were so many questions. Michael-25, Kristina-21, Morgan-19, Lila-18, Adella-15 the twins and Cam were hit with a bad case of SORAS (soap opera rapid aging syndrome) and are now 23.

Chapter 15: Coming Home

Brenda nervously paced her kitchen floor. She hoped to God that Sonny knew what he was doing. Having his self shot to make it appear that he was in danger, that way when he disappeared, it wouldn't look so suspicious. It was almost as risky as when he decided to threaten Cam Webber to stay away from his daughter and grand-daughter. Boy, when you thought about it Sonny sure did have a lot of kids running around. Including the light of her life Taylor. Brenda picked up the picture of her daughter and smiled. She looked just like Brenda except for the dimples she got from Sonny. Taylor had just started her freshman year of college and had a boyfriend. Really, Brenda couldn't be happier. At least until Sonny "disappeared" and finally came home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll be content to never see another hospital again," Lila said waiting for Michael to unlock his door.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He opened the door and ushered her in. His apartment was sparsely furnished, and definitely belonged to a bachelor. Maybe she would have to fix that.

"Ya know this looks like the first house Dad and I ever had," she told him shrugging out of her leather jacket.

"Really?"

"Yep, we had the basics, beds, a couch, and a TV that sat on a milk crate. It stayed that was for three years. See Dad was busy opening up his restaraunt so he was never really home, and I pretty much floated around the neighborhood. Everyone was willing to baby-sit for the sexy widower." She walked over to the doors leading to the patio and stared out at the night. "I miss him." She felt Michael come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. His chin rested on the top of her head and his breath ruffled her hair. He didn't say anything, just held her against him. She tilted her head up and kissed his chin,"Thanks, I needed that."

He smiled at her,"You know what I need? Food. I'm starving." He pulled her into the kitchen and sat her up on the counter. He stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her,"You sit right here and look pretty, and I'll cook for you."

She raised an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

He frowned,"Well, no. But I'm a helluva microwaver. Lucky's wife always sends me home with leftovers."

"Awe that's sweet she doesn't let you starve."

He pulled a couple of containers out of the refrigerator,"Yeah, it's just the kinda person Lydia is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Princess, why are you going through my dresser drawers?" Michael asked sitting up in bed.

"I need something to sleep in," she answered. They'd barely made it through their reheated lasagne before tearing each others clothes off.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

Lila rolled her eyes and turned to face him,"I'm not wearing anything."

He gave her a mischeivious grin, "Exactly." He crawled over to her side of the bed,"You are beautiful just the way you are and you want to go and cover it up with something as awful as clothes." He pulled her into the bed with him. "If I weren't afraid you'd attract other men, I'd want you to walk around naked all the time." She giggled into his chest, and flipped him over so she was on top of him. She had just started kissing his chest when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Ignore it," Lila told Michael kissing him again.

"What if it's about Sonny?" he asked her.

She hated that she cared about what happened to him, and her face said so. She climbed off of Michael and reached for the phone laying on the bed side table. "Hello, this better be good."

"Lila, It's Georgie Quartermaine. I need you to come down to the hospital right away. Sonny's fine, but I discovered something in your bloodwork that we really need to talk about."

So, Lucky's wife is Lydia. I loved their chemistry when she was still on the show and I thought she was a redeemable character. Oh well, have you guys figured out who Lila's mother is yet? Review and let me know what you think.


	16. Real

Hey guys! You probably thought I was dead right? Nope just extremely busy with school and other junk. Then when I was ready to post my chapters, I discovered that I had failed to pay my internet bill for quite some time and since I'm broke... Anyway I walked my butt the mile to the library to use the internet so you better at least review for all my hard work. I've got chapters all the way through 22 so don't worry. Go ahead and read and review and someday you may get some more.luvr

Chapter 16: Real

Michael stretched out on his bed and stared at the door Lila had just walked out of. He couldn't believe it was just last night that he'd told her how he felt. He'd been terrified that morning, first when she'd woken up so freaked out, then when Kristina emerged from Lila's room with a frown. He'd been shocked when she'd smiled and said, "Don't break her heart." He wouldn't. He had no intention of letting something as amazing as Lila get away from him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing phone.

"Hello?" he answered lazily.

"It's me. How is she?" the other voice asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. This guy really was a piece of work."She's fine."

"Just fine? You're supposed to be making sure she's safe."

"Alright, she's safe."

"She'd better be. You're her guard, unless you want me to find someone more qualified for the job, I suggest you make sure she's more than safe."

"She will be don't worry," Michael said, impatient to get off the phone.

"I do worry, Lila's my daughter."

!#$&()

Lila sat in stunned silence. She couldn't believe what Georgie was telling her.

"You're absolutely positive that there's no way.." she trailed off afraid that if she said it, it would be true.

Georgie looked at the girl sadly, "I'm sorry, but there's less than a 1 margin of error with these types of tests. There is some good news though.

Lila highly doubted that but asked anyway. "What?"

"I figured that if Sam wasn't you mother, it had to be someone that Sonny new. If that was the case, then she was probably in Port Charles at one time or another, and may have been treated at General Hospital. You were born in 2004, at least that's what we believe, so I compared your DNA to other women in Port Charles at that time. There was no match, so I looked closer at your blood. You have a genetic predisposition for something called Higgins Disorder."

Lila frowned,"I've never heard of that."

Georgie nodded understandingly, "It's a very rare brain disease. The first case wasn't documented until 1938. It's characterized by hallucinations and suicidal tendencies. For the gene to appear, an immediate female family member has to have suffered from it. Lucky for you, you're just a carrier; you could never actually suffer from it, but if you had a daughter she could. Anyway I ran a sacn of your DNA and the predisposition against every woman's blood who was ever treated at General Hospital. These samples date back to 2000, so we're talking hundreds of thousands, if not millions of samples. In those we found one exact match. She is the only women who combined with Sonny could create you." Georgie opened a desk drawer and removed a file folder.

"This is everything the hospital has on your mother. It's yours if you want it."

Lila hesitantly took the floder but refrained from looking at the name on the tab. "Thank you for doing all this Georgie. Is there any way we could keep this just between us?"

Georgie gave a tiny smile. "Absolutely, I'll give you some privacy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Lila watched her leave, then turned her attention back to the file. How could she read this knowing that once she did, her mother wasn't her mother anymore? She quickly stuffed the unread file into her bag and stood. She moved so quickly she jostled a photo on the desk in front of her. She righted it and saw it was Georgie and a petite blonde, obviously her daughter. Georgie was zipping the girl into a red formal dress, they both wore smiles. Lila felt a jolt of jealousy go through her body. She had been deprived of this moment with both Sam and Brenda.

She suddenly wished she were safe back in Michael's arms. How could she not be Sam's daughter? She suddenly felt so angry she had to sit the photo down for fear of breaking it. Obviously someone had to know about this but who? One thing she knew for sure, whoever was behind all this would pay dearly. She would make sure of it.


	17. Here is Gone

Chapter 17: Here is Gone

Lila closed the apartment door quietly behind her. She walked barefoot into the bedroom and stared down at a very much asleep Michael. After leaving Georgie's office she had gone to the cemetery. She sat in front of her parents' graves for hours, never once speaking. She pulled on Michael's discarded shirt and crawled into bed next to him. Almost instantly he rolled onto his side and slung his arm across her waist, his hand finding hers.

"Princess?" he asked sleepily.

"It'd better be," she said with a smile.

"Why'd Georgie wanna see you?"

Lila knew that he would ask, and she knew that she couldn't lie to him. "I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," he said yawning.

His breathing quickly evened out leaving her with only her thoughts to distract her. She had yet to remove the file on her mother from her bag. Who could it be? Suddenly a thought struck her with the force of a concrete slab. What if somehow Carly was her mother? She looked at Michael's sleeping face and felt her stomach drop. He could be her brother. Oh dear God she couldn't live this way. She slowly got up from the bed, careful not to disturb Michael and tiptoed into the living room where she had dropped her bag.

She plopped down on the floor and pulled it onto her lap. She reached inside and grabbed the file folder that would give her all the answers she needed. Lila took a deep breath and looked at the name on the tab. Brenda Barrett. The name sounded vaguely familiar. Hadn't her father been briefly married to the woman? Brenda Barrett was her mother. Was she alive? Did she even know that she had a daughter?

"Princess why do you have a file on Sonny's mistress?" She turned and saw Michael standing over her with his arms crossed over his bare torso.

"I couldn't sleep, but I'm tired now. Let's go back to bed." She hoped that he would just drop the subject, but he didn't

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you have a file on Brenda Barrett?" She could tell he was getting frustrated by her lack of response.

Lila looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. It hurt for him to see her in so much pain. He almost wanted to tell her that it didn't matter, but he was too curious. "What is it Lila?"

She hesitated for a second, and when she spoke it was in the smallest whisper. "Brenda Barrett is my mother."

Michael just stared dumbly at her. She went on to explain exactly what Georgie had told her. He was silent throughout the explanation, as she finished up she began to cry. Her sobs snapped him out of his haze and he kneeled down next to her. "Sshhh. It'll be okay. We'll figure this out, I promise." He pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his shoulder.

She pulled back and looked at him, tears still running down her face. "I don't wanna figure it out."

He frowned, misunderstanding her, "You're right we'll hire someone to figure it out."

"Michael, I don't want to figure this out at all. Sam is my mother, not Brenda."

"Lila what if Brenda thinks you're dead. Are you willing to let her believe that her child is dead just because you don't like the cards you were dealt?" He had a valid point, but she didn't want to hear it.

She shook her head furiously. "If I accept Brenda as my mother, I'd be a hypocrite. My parents will always be Sam and Jason." She stood up and walked back into the bedroom.

"Damn stubborn woman," Michael muttered into the night before following her. "What are you doing?"

Lila pulled her clothes on in jerky motions,"I'm getting dressed."

"Well thank you very much Captain Obvious! Why are you getting dressed?" He was mad as hell and knew he should just stop talking.

"I need some space. I need to figure everything out. I'm not sure I should be getting into a relationship right now, especially with someone who doesn't respect my decisions."

Michael felt his break into a thousand tiny pieces. She was leaving him. "Princess..." he trailed off unsure of what to say to make her stay with him.

She finished getting dressed and locked eyes with him. She was secretly wishing he would tell her to stay, but he didn't. He just stood staring at her with hurt in his brown eyes. The voice in her head screamed at her to apologize and go back to bed, but her pride got the better of her. She walked past him and into the living room stopping only briefly to grab Brenda's file and her bag. She made it to the stairwell before breaking down in tears over everything she had lost in one night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damn it! He should have stopped her from leaving. God only knows what she's going to do now. Michael was furiously pacing the floor-contemplating going after her. He had no idea how they'd gotten to where they were so quickly, but he did know that he liked where they were. Maybe they were too much alike to ever happily be together.

_You and I got something  
But it's all and then it's nothing to me  
And I got my defenses  
When it comes to your intentions for me  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
Of the things we never thought we could be_

She had looked so hurt and betrayed when he'd suggested she tell Brenda the truth. It didn't matter what she said, she was more like Sonny than she thought. The way he felt about her scared him. He'd never cared this much about anyone in his life it was kind of scary. How could she walk out like that? Maybe she didn't care as much as he did.

_I'm not the one who broke you  
I'm not the one you should fear  
What do you got to move you darling  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
But you were never really ever there at all  
  
And I want to get free talk to me  
I can feel you falling  
And I wanted to be all you need  
Somehow here is gone_

The arrogant bastard! Like he knew what was best for her. He had no idea what it was like to suddenly have your whole life turned upside down in a matter of weeks. She unlocked the door to her apartment and saw Liam, Kristina, and Lorelai sitting around the kitchen table, cards in hand in various states of undress. She ignored their curious looks and went straight to her bedroom locking the door behind her. It wasn't easy to find out that your mother wasn't actually your mother. Truthfully, she had no clue about what to do.

_I have no solution  
To the sound of this pollution in me  
And I was not the answer  
So forget you ever thought it was me  
I'm not the one who broke you  
I'm not the one you should fear  
What do you got to move you darling  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
But you were never really ever there at all_

Michael was everything her father had wanted her to have in a man. He was caring, and protective, and maybe that was the problem. Maybe she was living in the past. Her father was dead and she had to stop thinking like he was alive.

_And I don't need the fallout of all the past  
That's here between us  
And I'm not holding on  
And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here_

In the end, it didn't really matter. Her parents were dead, and if all the tests in the world said otherwise, she would know the truth. And as for Michael, he could just rot in hell with the rest of Sonny's family.

Michael threw his self across the bed. It didn't matter, he was here, and Lila was wherever she was. Brenda was missing a daughter, but he'd never do anything about it. It wasn't his place. After tonight, he didn't have a place in Lila's life.

Hello guys! This was kind of an angsty chapter, but don't worry, I'm sure Lilichael will survive this...Remember to review and I'll update again.luvr

Those great song lyrics were "Here is Gone" by the Goo Goo Dolls off their CD Gutter flower.


	18. An Unlikely Partner

Hey guys, thanks alot for the reviews. I went back through and realized that the past couple of chapters were kinda serious. Never fear though, after this chapter we'll get some good ol' light hearted humor. I wanted to warn you that we are going to see a different Lila from now on. Maybe she's growing up a little or maybe she's just pissed off. Whatever it is, it makes a pretty good read. Oh yes, one more thing. Do you guys like when I put song lyrics into the story? If it annoys the hell out of you, let me know and I'll stop. Until next time...

Chapter 18: An Unexpected Partnership

It had been four weeks and three days since Lila had walked out on Michael. Not that she'd been counting or anything. She was miserable. She hated going to work and seeing Michael behind the bar. He was usually surrounded by customers trying to flirt with him. There was an upside though. She was acing all her classes at PCU and Lorelai swore that her apartment had never been cleaner. Damn misery.

She checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before leaving. She was wearing her trademark jeans, but had dressed them up with a white turtleneck and matching coat. She'd always been taught to dress well when meeting with an acquaintance. She rarely saw her father in anything but slacks, a dress shirt, and his leather coat when he was at work. This would be work. She had asked Sonny to meet her at the Port Charles Hotel bar. She had to figure out how Brenda was her mother, and what he knew about it. As much as she hated to admit it, Michael was right. She couldn't not tell Brenda.

She entered the bar and took a seat in the corner facing the door. She wanted to be prepared. She ordered a club soda from the waiter and turned her head just in time to see Sonny enter. He spotted her and weaved his way through the tables that separated them with no sign of a limp. "Lila," he greeted taking the seat across from her.

"Sonny. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

He smiled those dimples that were so like her own showing. "No problem, I'm glad you called. I realize that I've been going about creating a relationship with you the wrong way and I'm sorry."

She was surprised but said, "Apology accepted. I actually asked you here to discuss something that affects us both."

"What's that?" he asked taking a sip of the scotch that had just been placed in front of him.

"Brenda Barrett." She watched him choke on his drink and then recover.

"What do you know about Brenda?" he asked only sounding slightly interested.

She surveyed him over the rim of her glass. He looked worried. Good. "I know lots of things about her. She was the B in L&B, numerous attempts were made on her life when she was with you, she was presumed dead. Oh yes, she's also my mother."

For the second time that night she made him choke. "What?" he gasped in shock.

She tossed Brenda's file on the table in front of him. "Georgie Quartermaine gave me this after you were shot. I gave blood," she explained. "She explained that while you are my biological father," she said the word with all the hatred she could muster. "There's no way that Sam can be my mother, but Brenda's a perfect match." It killed her to speak so casually of Sam, but she had to figure out what he knew.

He stared at her in disbelief, "Sam was pregnant, I saw her."

Lila clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking. "Yes well that's why I called you here. I need your help to figure all this out. Obviously you were sleeping with Brenda, Sam, and Carly at the same time." She waited for him to confirm or deny the accusations.

Sonny stared off into the distance while he spoke. "Carly and I were separated, I was on a business trip in Spain. Brenda was there vacationing. We spent the night together. I came back to Port Charles, and we forgot about it. A few days later Sam and I got together. Then about three months later Brenda called and told me she was pregnant. I have a daughter with Brenda, Taylor. She was born November 18th 2004."

Lila nodded, the pieces coming together in her head. "My birthday is November 21st. Do you think that we were switched?"

Sonny shook his head, "Switching Brenda's baby with Sam's would serve no purpose. It seems more likely that you and Taylor are twins."

"Oh." She nodded having trouble accepting the fact that she had a twin. She grabbed Sonny's drink out of his hand and downed it in one gulp.

"Better?" he asked signaling the waiter for a refill.

"Nope, not even a little bit." She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before speaking again. "If Taylor and I are twins, what happened to your baby with Sam?"

"I don't know. Sam was pregnant, I was with her when she had the sonogram. I felt the baby kick."

She felt a pang of sympathy for him and without thinking reached across the table and took his hand. "I have to figure this out Sonny. Will you help me?"

He looked down at their joined hands and then met her eyes. "Whatever you need, let me know and I'll help you in any way I can. We should keep this quiet though, at least until we have some proof."

She nodded, "You're right, I won't say anything. I have to go now, or I'll be late for work." She stood up and pulled on her coat, "Thank you Sonny."

"It's amazing you know."

She frowned, "What is?"

He turned to face her, "We managed to get through a whole hour without you insulting me once."

She gave him a dazzling smile and said, "The first time's the hardest." On impulse she leaned down and kissed his cheek, before walking away.


	19. 2night stand

Chapter 19: Two-Night Stand

Luke's was almost completely deserted. Michael liked it like this, when the air was clear and the music loud. He was rearranging the liquor bottles, anything to keep his mind from wandering to the petite beauty that he had come to care about so much. He should have already apologized to her, but his Spencer pride was standing in the way. She was stubborn as hell too, and he knew even if he apologized he wouldn't change her mind about anything.

"Have a disagreement with those bottles?"

Michael realized he'd been clanking the bottles together. He turned and saw Liam tying an apron on.

"I'd bet money that's got something to do with a certain girl. About 5'4, silky black hair, temper." Michael shot Liam a look that would have pinned an ordinary guy to the wall. Liam was a Spencer though, and Spencer's always prevailed against "ordinary men." "So are you two done now? Cause gorgeous girls I'm not related to are pretty difficult to find in this town."

"Liam stop! We've been best friends for over two decades, but if you go after Lila I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!" Liam looked only slightly amused.

"I wasn't aware that I needed a keeper."

There she was, looking even more beautiful than he remembered. She also looked extremely angry.

"Hi Lila," Liam said cheerfully. "We were just talking about you."

Lila gave a slight smile, "Really? It sounded like you were arguing about me."

Michael spoke up, "Just a little disagreement between friends. Right Liam?" He elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Right!" Liam gasped out between moans of pain.

"Okay then. Is Luke around?"

"Grandpa's back in the office," Liam said clutching his ribs. As soon as she was out of sight Liam spoke again. "Her name starts with an L."

"Yeah so?" Michael said frowning.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but the Spencer's have a tradition of L names. She'd fit right in."

"Don't ever talk about her that way again. My last name may be Spencer, but I was raised Corinthos!"

Liam looked his best friend and cousin up and down. "Then suck up you pride and apologize to her before someone worse than me decided she's perfect, and you're nothing more than a two night stand."

!#$&()

Lila knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Friend or foe?" came the muffled reply.

"Neither," Lila said opening the door, "Employee."

"Ah yes the lovely Lila. You know I like you almost as much as your namesake? Such a beautiful classy woman." He looked wistful for a moment before coming back to reality. "Come on in darlin'. What can I do for ya?"

Lila sat down across from him, "I need to ask you a couple of questions."

Luke leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, "Fire away."

"What do you remember about the time around when I was born?"

Luke frowned and tapped his chin, "Wasn't really in on the goings on in town. Skye was being framed for murder, Edward was in the loony bin, Georgie and Dillon were still trying to consummate their relationship."

Lila sighed, "How about Sonny and Carly? What was going on with them?"

"Well I do believe they were on the verge of divorce, Kristina was real sick. She needed a bone marrow transplant, but no one was a match. Your mother was induced, and they took your stem cells and saved her. See no one knew that Sonny was Krissy's daddy back then, everyone though she belonged to Ned Ashton, Carly kept it a secret. You know you were real sick too?"

Lila sat forward, "What do you mean I was sick?"

Luke nodded, "Yep, you and your mama both. You were born too early, and there were complications, you almost died. Sam hemorrhaged something awful and wasn't let out of the hospital til you were almost two months old. Figured your Dad would have told you."

"No, he never told me that. Luke, I know this is short notice, but can I have tonight off?" She really needed to talk to Sonny now.

Luke nodded and stuck a cigar between his lips, "Whatever you want darlin'. If there's anything you need let me know."

Lila leaned across the desk and kissed Luke's forehead, "Thanks a lot. I promise I'll work overtime to make up for it." She stood up and walked out of the office. To avoid running into Michael, she took the back exit. Luke had helped her some way; she just had to figure out how.

Review or die.


	20. Marriage?

Chapter 20: Marriage?

Lila stared incredulously at the young girl in front of her. "What do you mean you won't let me see Sonny?"

Adella all but snarled at her. "He and mommy are discussing some very important things, and the last thing he needs is one of his brood of bastard children interrupting him." She had her body pressed against the penthouse door refusing Lila entrance.

"You have got to be kidding me. Move or I'll move you." Lila had really had it with this spoiled little child, and in one second she was gonna beat her to death.

Adella snorted, "I'd like to see you try."

Lila wrapped her hand tightly around the other girl's wrist and roughly jerked her forward and away from the door. She quickly opened it and scurried inside before Adella could regain her footing. Sonny and Carly were both sitting at the dining room table and looked up shocked when she came in.

"Hey Sonny!" Lila said cheerfully. She sat down across from him at the table,  
"I really have to talk to you alone."

"Whatever you have to say to Sonny you can say in front of me," Carly said snidely looking Lila up and down.

"Maybe you ought to go check on Adella. I think she fell in the hall or something."

Carly stood up quickly, "If you did anything-"she trailed off leaving the threat open as she ran out the door.

"Why are you with her? She had another man's child while you were with her for God's sake."

Sonny looked startled, "How did you know?"

"Brown eyes are a dominant trait, Carly's are blue and Adella's are green."

Sonny walked over to the bar and poured them both glasses of water, "It's a very long story Lila." He returned to his seat across from her, "What is it you needed?"

"Well, I talked to Luke and-"Lila was cut off as Adella came through the door.

"You bitch! How dare you lay your hands on me!"

"Adella," Lila said dryly. "You seem upset."

"Well duh!"

"Look Adella, I'm warning you to back the hell off. Cause if you don't, it'll take every damn guard you have to pull me off of you." Lila stood up and glared at her.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. She can get pretty damn angry when she wants to." Lila would know that voice anywhere. She saw Michael leaning just inside the doorway.

"Michael!" Carly screeched. "I'm so happy you're here."

Michael smirked, "And why's that Carly?"

"This little harpy is trying to throw her weight around."

He walked into the living room and stood next to Lila. "That _harpy_ is going to be part of your family soon, so I suggest you learn to get along with her." Lila frowned at Michael unsure of where he was going with this.

"Daddy will never accept her," Adella told him matter of fact.

Michael snorted, "Who said anything about Sonny being in this equation?"

"How else would she be part of this family?" Sonny asked Michael curiously.

"By marriage of course."

!#$&()

Oh God she was going to be sick, she just knew it. After Michael had made his announcement of intent, full-blown pandemonium had broken out. Carly and Adella had begun to scream and Sonny had begun to drink. Lila and Michael had quickly escaped to the relative safety of the elevator. Lila was beating her head against the paneling while Michael stood coolly to the side. "Careful Princess, you're liable to hurt yourself."

"Don't you talk to me!" Lila hissed at him. How the hell could he just go in there and announce that he was going to marry her? The smug son of a bitch! Did it ever occur to him to ask her?

"So, do you want to plan the wedding or hire someone to do it?"

Lila spun around angrily and gave him a death glare. "I'm not going to marry you! Not in this lifetime!"

"What about the next?"

"Never! We're broken up because you don't trust my judgement remember? Not that there was much to break up, being that we slept together twice and that was the end of that! It's not like we had a real relationship or anything, just sex!"

It took only a moment for Michael to pin her between his body and the elevator wall. "Don't say that. We may have only been together for a couple of days, but it was so much more than sex. I care about you, and I know that you care about me too."

"Do not," Lila whispered. Truthfully she was about to faint. Being pressed against Michael was making her crazy.

He gave her a little smile and leaned close to her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "You do care about me Princess. I can see it in your eyes and the way you look at me. The way you trusted me enough to tell me about Jason. You care about me so much it scares you. You're afraid that I'm going to leave you, just like everyone else you've ever loved. I got news for you Lila, I'm never going to leave. I'm part of you now, and you're part of me, and if it takes me the rest of my natural born life to convince you that we're meant to be together then so be it." He pressed his face into the side of her neck, "I'll never give up on you Lila, you mean too much to me."

Now she felt like crying. Michael was right, he always was. She did care about him, and she wanted to be with him, but the words wouldn't come out. She pulled his face away from her neck and looked him in the eyes. She kissed him with all the emotions she was feeling going into it. In that moment, he knew he loved her.

Hey guys, I just couldn't keep them split up, it would have killed me. Anyways drop me a line and tell me what you think. I'm always open to suggestions so feel free to give em to me. Thanks luvr


	21. Deceptions

Hello my lovelies! How is everyone doing? I'm just Peachy! So peachy that I decided to update again. Trust me, this is difficult cause I started writing SotF in a notebook and got all the way to chapter 28, when I decided that I didn't like the way it was turning out. So I scrapped the notebook, but kept some of the better ideas. It may take a while, but I promise it will make for a better read. Anyone else notice that this story is taking on a life of its own? Frightening really… Anyway, be sure to review and let me know what you think. I live off of these reviews, so go crazy. luvr

Chapter 21: Deceptions

He hated this. Lying to her, and making her think that he's just some bartender rather than telling her what he really was. He was a liar and a cheater, and it was only a matter of time before she figured that out.

None of that mattered now as her lips were pressed against his and her hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer; drinking him in like she never would be able to again. He loved her. It was a startling realization. It was even more startling to realize he did want to marry her. He wanted to marry her and lock her away in a tower to protect her from his own demons. She was his Princess after all, and she deserved to be safe. He would never be able to give that to her. He would always be in some kind of danger whether it be from real problems or imaginary ones. He pulled Lila harder against his body, committing everything about her to his memory. The way she felt against him, her scent, and most of all the way she made him feel because soon it would be revealed.

He was a liar and a cheater, and it was only a matter of time before she figured that out.

!#$&()

There they were. His family. The only family that he had left since his mother had died. The little brunette girl pumping her legs as she swung, trying to go higher, and her mother stood beaming until she caught sight of him. Her smile slipped away and he could see the sadness in her eyes. His own eyes mirrored hers. Filled with sadness, loneliness, and regret. He regretted ever walking away, ever backing down, but most of all he regretted not saying 'to hell with it' and bringing his girls home. Kristina said something to Sarah and then started towards him. The late afternoon sun made her dark curls glisten red and gold. She had never been more beautiful; except when she was pregnant with his child.

"Cam," she said in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"I just- she's so beautiful Kris," he said the words in awe.

She beamed and looked back at her daughter still swinging, "She really is. You don't know what you're missing."

Cam's heart broke the instant she said those words because he did know. He knew it everyday when he woke up and didn't hear his daughter laughing. When he would look in the window of the toy store and wonder if she liked Barbie's or Hot Wheels cars. He knew it when he came home to his empty apartment, no wife and no daughter waiting eagerly to hear about his day.

Kristina reached out and touched his arm hesitantly. "It's not too late. I mean even if you and me never- that little girl deserves her father Cameron."

_Oh I don't want a thing from you_

_Bet you're tired of me waiting for _

_The scraps to fall off of your table to the ground_

_La da da da…_

_Cause I just wanna be here now _

She only called him Cameron when she was trying to hammer in a point. She was trying to convince him to throw out reason. Funny, he used to be the one convincing her to do something crazy. Like run off to Mexico in the middle of the night when they were 17. He'd almost had her convinced when Alexis showed up in a rant about corrupting her daughter. He'd seen it in her eyes, the need to escape this town and create a life for them outside of everyone. He should have dragged her away that night and never brought her back. Maybe then they would still be together.

_Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying _

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight _

_That's alright, alright with me _

_Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door _

_And listen to you breathing _

_It's where I wanna be, yeah _

_Where I wanna be _

"Mommy!" Sarah called. "Look at me!" They both looked towards the swingset just in time to see Sarah jump off the swing while it was in mid-air. Kristina heard Cam gasp and saw their daughter land triumphantly on her feet. "Ta-Da!" She threw her arms out and took a bow. Kristina tightened her grip on Cam's arm and he remembered what they had been discussing.

Kristina looked into his eyes, "Sometimes you have to just take the risk and jump."

!#$&()

He was by no means a patient man; especially when it came to his daughter. Michael hadn't checked in since he'd made his little "announcement". His trust in the boy was beginning to waver. He'd been hired to do a job, and so far he'd been fairly incompetent. It was bad enough that he'd let Lila discover the truth about her mother, but to become involved with her. He wouldn't allow it. His daughter deserved better than some bartender who freelanced as a guard for hire.

"Why so broody?" the brunette asked him.

"I'm worried about Lila." He didn't elaborate as to why, it wasn't her business. At least not until he told her that she had another daughter, which would be as soon as he worked the nerve up.

Brenda waved her hand, "She's a grown woman, let her live her life without someone looking over her shoulder."

He knew she was right, and that was all the confidence he needed to tell her about Lila. "Bren, we have to talk."

She sat forward fear showing in her eyes. "What is it Jase?"

Muw-ha-ha!!! Review or I'll leave you hanging for an entire year. (And Happy Thanksgiving)

Breathing-Lifehouse


	22. Never

Chapter 22: Never

"Lila?" Michael asked dragging his lips away from hers.

"Huh?" she asked looking slightly dazed.

"We can't do this."

Lila looked around and realized they were still in the elevator. "You're right, anyone could walk in on us."

He shook her head, "I mean at all. Princess you know how much I care about you, but you're going to get hurt if you stay with me. You don't know what I've gotten myself into, but once you do you'll hate me and I'll deserve it."

She looked like she'd just had her heart ripped out of her chest. Her eyes full of hurt bored into his. "I- uh. Yeah. I get it. Don't worry. Being with me is just too much of a hassle in you already too complicated life. It's fine Michael." She jammed the button to make the elevator move again.

"Princess," he started brokenly.

She spun on him, "My name is Lila, use it. Or better yet, don't!" Her voice was tight and she was desperately trying to hold back tears. The doors slid open and she quickly darted out of them, through the lobby and onto the street. She walked quickly towards her apartment, ignoring the crisp snow that was falling obstructing her vision. "I should have never stayed in this God Forsaken town. I should have crawled back to San Francisco with my tail between my legs." She was mumbling to herself and not paying much attention to her surroundings. A car screeched up next to her, headlights blinding as three men jumped out of the vehicle and charged her.

She knew better than to fight. She'd taken self-defense courses, but knew she would be no match for three grown men. She let them grab her, and stuff her into the back seat of the car. She was quickly blindfolded and bound before being shoved down against the floorboards.

"Do as you're told and you won't be hurt." The voice belonged to a man, but beyond that she knew nothing. It was too dark to have gotten a description of them. Lila bit her lip and began to recite a prayer in her head. _Our father who art in heaven, hallow be thy name..._ She repeated the prayer over and over again, until the car came to a stop. Lila belatedly realized the absence of fear. Why should she be afraid? Something inside her told her that this wasn't some random abduction. This had to do with who she was or wasn't related to. She felt strong hands pull her up from the floor and stand her upright outside of the car. "I'm going to untie your feet so you can walk. Don't pull anything."

She felt her feet being untied then a slight shove as her captor started her moving. She walked along silently and within seconds felt the terrain shift. She was walking on grass now whereas she was walking on pavement or concrete. They came to a stop and after a few silent minutes Lila heard a low murmur. It quickly came closer and she recognized the sound as a boat motor. Seconds later she felt someone else's presence next to her.

"Did everything go as planned?" It was another man.

"Yes, boss. She hasn't struggled or said a word since we snatched her."

"Good. Ms. Morgan, please allow me to accompany you to my yacht."

"_McCall_-Morgan," she told him stiffly though she wanted to laugh out loud. He was so polite, treating her like she was his guest.

"Well Ms. _McCall_-Morgan," he emphasized. "I apologize. Come along." He linked her arm through his and all but dragged her the next few feet. "I'm going to remove the blindfold so you don't accidentally fall into the harbor. It's quite cold this time of year. I'll be right behind you the whole time." The cloth was removed, but she kept her eyes averted away from him. If she couldn't I.D. anyone she would be better off. He grabbed her arm again and forced her walk with him towards the docks. He pushed her through a door, which led into a small sitting room. He shoved her into a seat and she listened as he gave instructions to a man, in Spanish. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as the boat's motor sputtered to life and into open water. "Sea sickness?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

She shook her head 'no'. "I'm safer if I can't I.D. you."

He let out a hearty chuckle, "You're safe no matter what. Come on, look at me."

She looked up hesitantly into green eyes that looked vaguely familiar to her. The rest of him was a mystery though. He had slicked back graying brown hair and deep lines around his eyes. "Who are you?"

He shifted in his seat, "That's not relative. The only thing you need to know is that you are a bargaining chip. I'm simply using you to get from point A to point B."

"People will look for me. I have a family and friends." Lila was desperately trying to figure out who this man was.

"Yes, I have no doubt that your father will come looking for you, but it's your mother I'm more interested in."

"My father is de-" She trailed off realizing what he'd said. "My mother?"

He nodded, "Yes, Brenda Barrett."

"What do you want with Brenda?"

He rolled his shoulders as though trying to release tension. "She and I have an old score to settle. Nothing that concerns you."

It hit her all at once, who he was. She'd seen his picture among some of her father's belongings. And those eyes…She'd run into them several times since arriving in Port Charles. Time to turn the tables. She gave him a slow, wicked smile. "Oh but it does Mr. Alcazar."

10 points to whoever guessed it was Lorenzo. Shall I force you to review by stopping there?

No, not even I am that evil.;)

He looked only mildly amused that she had figured him out. "Points to the lovely lady who recognizes little ole me."

She shrugged her shoulders, her smile never once slipping. "It's not you I recognize as much as your eyes."

He looked startled, before letting his cool facade wash back over him. "I beg your pardon?"

She leaned forward conspiratorially, "Your daughter has your eyes." She had missed playing hardball with the big boys. Never again would any man call the shots. The look of shock and surprise almost made her laugh out loud. "What's wrong Lorenzo?" She let his name roll off her tongue like a smooth brandy. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up!" He told her gruffly. "Just keep your damn mouth shut!"

Lila pursed her lips together, "It must really burn you that your daughter bears the name of your worst enemy. First and last. Named after Sonny's mother you know? She lives in his house, under his rules, and you're reduced to a kidnapper. Shame, shame." She watched as he became more and more irritated until his eye developed a nervous tick. "I wonder, do you still see Carly? Is she jerking you around, whining to you about being Sonny's wife? Ooh! I've figured it out!" She began to laugh hysterically. "Carly bitched to you about me ruining her perfect little family, and you like the good little whipping boy you are, volunteered to kill two birds with one very large stone.

You accomplish your goal by trading me for Brenda, which suits both your purposes by effectively getting rid of Sonny's real love. Then what Lorenzo? You kill Brenda and get rid of me? Then you and Carly ride off into the sunset with that bitch of a daught-" His hand reeled back and slapped her hard across her face. She tasted blood in her mouth so she spit onto the expensive carpeting. "You and Carly ride off into the sunset taking that BITCH of a daughter of yours with you. I commend you for your plan, however it's not going to work."

A slow smile crept across his face, "And why is that?"

She returned the smile whole-heartedly. "Because I won't let it." Without warning Lila sprung from her seat and punched Lorenzo with all her might. He fell back, with her sprawled on top of him. Lorenzo spun her so that he was on top and she underneath him, hands wrapped around her throat squeezing. She struggled a bit before her eyes fluttered closed and her body stilled. Her breathing went shallow then stopped all together. He climbed off top of her and walked over to the desk. Lorenzo whipped out his cell phone and began to punch in a number. A heavy vase was brought down on top of his head knocking him out.

"Rule 1 when attempting to kidnap someone. Never let them draw you into an argument. It's usually just a distraction so that they can untie themselves." Lila picked up the rope that she had been restrained with and tied Lorenzo's hands behind his back with it. "Rule 2, never assume that someone is dead until you've checked their pulse you dumbass." She gagged him with his own tie and looked down on him. "And last but not least, never in your life try to kidnap a woman whose boyfriend just broke up with her!"

Alright guys, sorry for taking so long, the story was just not coming and I rewrote this chapter about 4 times before coming up with this. I hope you all liked it and can forgive me…(blushes)

A challenge to all you writers: I would really love a "companion piece" featuring Cam and Kristina. It can be written in this time frame, or in the past. I'd post it as a chap in this story. I will give you full credit! If you want to do it, e-mail me (my addy is in my profile) please don't put it in your review. If not, that's cool but I figure it will need to be written eventually, so I thought why not? Go for it!


	23. Called to Rescue

Hey guys, thought I'd clear a couple things up. The challenge I issued last chapter does not have a deadline. I can work it in at any time, and from what I can tell I'm only about half way through this story. It can be about Cam and Kristina as teens and doesn't actually have to include Sarah if you don't want it to. It can be about Sarah's conception and then about how Sonny threatens Cam away or a little filler about what happened in the park. Anything you guys can think of, I can make work!

And though Jason and Brenda are together in the physical sense, they are not together in the romantic sense. They're just chillin together while Sonny executes his plan (yes, Sonny knows Jase is alive) And yes, Alcazar knows Adella is his daughter, but she doesn't know. I'm actually planning on writing a chapter from her POV. It should be interesting… Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad everyone has stuck with me, and I hope you continue to read and review. Onward! To Alcazar's yacht where our heroin has just gotten herself out of a predicament…

Chapter 23: Called to Rescue

Lila stared at Alcazar for a moment before remembering the cell phone. She grabbed it of the floor, but hesitated. Who should she call? No way in hell was it gonna be Michael, and she didn't wasn't to depend on Sonny for something like this. Who could come and help her without involving the police or Sonny? She dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Yello?" Liam answered turning away from Michael.

She sighed in relief, "Oh thank God I got through to you!"

"Lila? What's wrong?" Michael frowned when he heard Liam ask that.

"You would not believe what happened to me! Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped me and brought me to his yacht! I knocked him out, but now I'm stuck on his yacht with all of his men. I need help getting off here."

"Okay just calm down. Do you know where you are?"

Lila peeked out the small round window, "We're on water. It's blue," she added dryly.

Liam frowned, deep in thought, "Did Alcazar say anything about your location?"

"No- wait, he said if I wasn't careful, I would fall into the harbor. Do you think it's the Port Charles harbor?"

"I don't know, but it's the best place to start. Look, I have an inside guy who works at the Coast Guard. I'll give him a call. Can you describe the yacht at all?"

Lila shrugged, "It's big and white. C'mon Liam it was dark and I was blind-folded most of the time."

"Okay, okay, no need to get nasty about it. Hang tight for a while and stay out of sight. We're coming."

"Okay- wait we?" she asked, but he had already disconnected.

Liam looked at Michael, "Alcazar nabbed your girl."

Michael looked pissed, "That bastard went back on our deal. I'll kill him if he touches her."

Liam didn't look up from the phone where he was punching in a number, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, she knocked him out."

He smiled, "No kidding? Well she said she could take care of herself. Who are you calling?"

"Lulu. This was her case before it was ours, she knows more about this mess than we do. Think you can get a hold of Jason?"

"Already ahead of you," he said flipping open his phone. He punched in the familiar number and waited.

"Morgan," the other line was answered.

"It's Michael. We got a big problem. Alcazar grabbed Lila."

"What?" Jason growled. "Where the hell were you while she was getting kidnapped?"

Michael resisted the urge to tell this asshole off. "It's not important, but what is important is Lila. She's okay for now, she knocked Alcazar out, but she's stuck on his yacht with his people. Liam and I are going to get her."

"Not without me!"

"Yes without you," Michael said as though he was speaking to a small child. "Need I remind you, that you are supposed to be dead? If anyone finds out that you aren't, it'll be a breech in WSB security, and I'll be charged with Treason against the US government. Understand?"

"If anything happens to her…" he let the threat trail off, but Michael got the picture.

"Nothing will happen to her."

"Maybe it'd be best if Lila came to the safehouse with me and Brenda."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's not my call, but you might be right. I'll call you when I get her back." He disconnected and saw Liam watching him. "What?"

He just shook his head. "Lu's gonna meet us in half and hour at Luke's, we'll come up with a plan then."

Michael nodded, "I won't let anything happen to her."

Liam snorted, "I'm sure of that, but what's going to happen when she finds out that you've been working as a go between for her presumed dead father and the WSB? She'll feel used, and betrayed, and then what? You'll go back to being badass Michael Spencer secret agent extrordinair and she spends the rest of her life hating you? It doesn't really seem fair; especially after all she's been through." Michael winced when he noticed the cold edge in his cousin's voice, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "I gotta get some stuff together before we meet Lu." Michael watched Liam leave knowing everything he said was true.

It seemed like just yesterday that Dillon had come to him asked him to join the super secret agency. He hadn't hesitated, in fact he had jumped at the chance to get back at Sonny. At seventeen, he was the youngest person to ever be recruited into the bureau, and at eighteen, the youngest to ever reach full agent status. He loved what he did, and would never give it up for anything. At least that's what he thought before he'd met Lila. He wasn't sure if they would ever be together, but he did know that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He couldn't think like that though, it would throw him off when it came time to make the rescue. As long as he kept thinking that this was just another job, and not someone he cared about, everything would go off without a hitch.

_I think I made it a game to play your game  
And let myself cry  
I buried myself alive on the inside  
So I could shut you out  
And let you go away for a long time  
_

Ooh, twists and turns all around. Liam and Michael in the WSB and keeping Jason hidden away. Why? You'll have to review to find out. luvr


	24. Misunderstandings

Chapter 24: Misunderstandings

Lulu poured herself a cup of coffee from the carafe in Michael's kitchen. She turned back to Michael and Liam who were deeply engrossed in conversation about last night's rescue of one Lila McCall-Morgan. Both men cared about the girl deeply, which made Lulu wonder what was so special about her. She'd gotten a good look at her last night, and she was gorgeous, she could tell even in her passed out state. Lulu had watched as time and time again her own brother had fallen for the stunning girl who had zero personality. Like Sarah Webber. God that girl was awful. Elizabeth was a step up, but then there was Summer, and then his crush on Emily.

To this day, she was convinced that the only reason Lucky had ever been attracted to Emily was because she was his last connection to a presumed dead Nikolas. Sure, she liked Emily okay, but part of her would never forgive the woman for keeping Nikolas away when Laura died. They had been on the lam for nearly nine years after Helena's "death" and during that time Laura had passed on of natural causes. Emily had forbade Nikolas to come home for the funeral, for fear that they would be found and arrested. Though she knew that Emily had no control over what had happened, she still couldn't help but blame her. Lulu tuned back into the guys' conversation in time to hear about the drinking contest.

"What the hell could she have been thinking?" Liam fumed. "She probably doesn't weigh eighty pounds soaking wet, and she tried to out drink a full grown man."

"She was thinking that she was tired of being a DID," Lulu said interrupting.

Michael frowned, "What is a DID?"

"Damsel in distress. From everything I've heard about Lila, she sounds like she can take care of herself. She tries to get herself out of bad situations before she'll all in help. She showed that when she took care of Alcazar before calling you two."

"She showed that she had a total disregard for her own safety," Michael said roughly. "Damn woman thinks she knows everything."

Lulu stared for a moment before speaking. "Wow, you have some issues that I don't even want to touch. Ya know you kinda act like Sonny?" Michael all but growled at her.

"Back to your corners ladies," Liam smirked. "What are we gonna do about Alcazar?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not much we can do. We already have an APB out on him, and top security at the compound where-" She trailed off not wanting to say the names in case Lila was awake in the other room.

Liam nodded understanding, "You're right. I think we're gonna have to tell Lila the truth though. About Jason, Brenda, and this whole Alcazar mess."

"She's gonna hate me," Michael said quietly suddenly feeling dejected.

"If she loves you half as much as you love her, she'll understand that everything you did was to protect her," Lulu told him gently.

"I wouldn't try telling her as soon as she wakes up, give her some coffee, then try it," Liam clapped him on the back and reached for his and Lulu's jackets. "We'll pray for you man."

"How long do you think I have before I have to tell her?"

Before Liam could answer, a sound came from the bedroom. "Son of a bitch!" He gave his cousin a smirk. "About 30 seconds."

!#$&()

Lila woke to the feeling of hundred of tiny gnomes tap-dancing in her head. EVIL gnomes. She burrowed deep into the covers and hoped that the little people would peacefully retreat back to their mushroom homes, but at this point it seemed unlikely. No more clubbing with Lorelei. She took a deep breath in preparation for moving, but stopped short. She would recognize that smell anywhere. It was Michael's cologne. She sat straight up, but wasn't ready for the shock of pain that radiated from her skull. "Son of a bitch!" Resisting the urge to lay back down, she surveyed the room and her fears were confirmed. She was in Michael's bed. She instantly knew what happened.

After partying way too hard with Lorelei, they'd run into Michael or Lila had come on her own, but either way she'd made a fool of herself in front of Michael and he being the person that he is put her to bed. Oh god, he probably thought she was a total loser. And he wasn't far from the truth. She'd probably begged him to take her back and said a million awful, embarrassing things. She had to get out of here—fast. She swung her feet over the bed thankful that she was still dressed, and slipped on her shoes. Ignoring the sharp pain in her head where the gnomes were wreaking havoc, she stood up and made for the door. Taking another breath, she swung the door open and power walked through it. Michael was standing in the living room looking delicious in a brown Henley shirt and jeans. He caught sight of her and smiled. That bastard was laughing at her! Oh he was gonna get it now!

!#$&()

She walked out of the bedroom with messy hair, and smeared eyeliner, and she looked so cute he couldn't help but smile. That seemed to piss her off. Uh oh, time to abandon ship. He let the smile slip from his face as she stood in front of him fuming. "Lila, what's wrong?"

She nearly hissed her words at him. "I am not proud of what happened last night, I am well aware of how incredibly idiotic my actions were, and I don't need an I told you so on top of this hangover, so kindly get the hell outta my way so I can escape with some of my dignity still intact."

Michael stood confused in front of her. What was she embarrassed about? Being kidnapped, or trying or save her ass? Quick, think of something to say. "It's okay. Want some coffee?" He smiled a warm smile at her.

Lila raised an eyebrow at him. He was trying to give her coffee, while he still had that little smirk on his face? Did he not know who she was, and what she was capable of doing to him? She'd play his game; for now. She followed him into the kitchen, and slid onto a barstool. He sat a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, and Lila almost forgot to be mad at him. Almost. She sipped the black liquid leisurely, hoping to remember some details of last night.

"So how much of last night do you remember?" Michael asked coyly.

"I remember everything!" Lila snapped at him.

"Okay, calm down! Jeez Lila, who knew you could be so mean in the morning?"

Lila slammed her cup onto the counter, "Excuse the hell outta me for being slightly upset that I threw myself at you!"

"Huh?"

She kept ranting, oblivious to Michael's words. "I mean, it's bad enough that I made a fool of myself in front of you, but you don't have to rub it in!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You didn't make a fool of yourself in front of me, and I'm sure as hell not rubbing anything in!"

"Oh of course you are! And of course I made a fool of myself! I always do something stupid when I go out with Lorelei! First I made out with Cam, then I wind up dancing on a table, and now I wake up in your bed after begging you to take me back! God I'm so stupid sometimes!" She stomped into the living room and jerked her coat on.

"Hold up—you made out with Cam?"

"Oh for God's sake focus would you? I do not want you back, and contrary to everything I said last night, I am doing just fine without you." She stalked over to the door and had it open when Michael slammed it shut before she could leave. "What are you doing?" she asked spinning towards him. Big mistake. Their bodies were pressed together now, and Lila was finding it difficult to breathe. She pulled away quickly. "I need to leave."

"Not before we get a few things straight. First off, you obviously don't remember a damn thing that happened last night, so I'll help you out. You were kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar and taken aboard his yacht. You kicked his ass and tied him up then called Liam to come help you. Before we could get there, one of his guards came across you. You challenged him to a drinking contest."

Lila shook her head trying to clear away the cobwebs, "What was the point in that?"

"He'd let you go if you won, and if not he'd keep you. You were drinking Tequila, and were on shot number 9 when we got there. Alcazar was long gone, and you passed out a few minutes later. We brought you back here, and I put you to bed. I slept on the couch."

"Oh god!"

"C'mon princess, it wasn't that bad."

"No it was worse!" Lila slumped against the door and slowly slid down it. The pain in her head had intensified in the past few minutes. "Damn gnome bastards," she said grabbing her head.

Michael frowned, but didn't ask. "We got bigger problems than the gnomes right now."

"What?" Lila groaned.

"I think you broke my favorite coffee cup."

!#$&()

Hi guys. Sorry it's taken so long to crank this out. I've had horrible writer's block the past couple of weeks, and I decided to just wait it out rather than trying to write, and posting something awful. I gypped you guys out of a rescue scene, and I apologize, but it just wasn't coming. Anyways, the "big secret(s)" should be revealed soon like within the next few chapters, so review and I'll get it to you sooner. Hershey Kisses to all! luvr


	25. Into the Light

Chapter 25: Into the Light

Sonny's Penthouse 

"Explain this to me," Lila hissed at Sonny shoving a paper into his hands.

"What is it?"

She grabbed it back from him. "An article from The Port Charles Herald dated November 25th 2006." Sonny felt his stomach drop. He knew what this article was about.

"Another Casualty of Mob Violence," she read the headline hell-bent on keeping the tremor out of her voice. "Saturday night, in front of blues club Luke's, Samantha McCall Morgan was fatally shot in a gunfight believed to be linked to Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, and the victim's own husband Jason Morgan."

Sonny stared down at his shoes. He knew that one day Lila would discover the truth. "How did you find it?" He asked gesturing towards the article.

She slowly sat across from him, and met his eyes. "Lydia asked me to help her with the final stages of planning the Nurse's Ball. I wanted a little history on it, so I researched it at the Paper. There was an article about it in the same edition," She paused and tried to get a grip on her emotions. "My father told me that Sam died of stomach cancer."

Lila watched him stand up and pour them both glasses of Bourbon from the bar. She downed the whiskey in one gulp, the burn of it sobering her senses. He looked past her and out the picture window behind her.

"We didn't want to deceive you, but I guess we wound up doing that anyway. The article's true, Sam was shot and killed in the parking lot of Luke's. Funny how it always ends there." He broke off remembering another time; another wife. "We didn't want you to grow up knowing that your mother died in such a violent way, so we decided to tell you she had cancer."

She stared agape at him. "Let me get this straight, rather than tell me the truth about the shooting, you told me that my mother died of cancer?" She stared incredulously at him for a moment before speaking again. "The shooting was too violent, so you let me imagine cancer eating away my mother's life? That's sick Sonny, even for you!" She stood up and began to pace angrily back and forth. "I've spent my whole life believing that my mother died of something beyond anyone's control, and now I found out that my mother's death was completely unnecessary!"

"You're pinning this all on me, but Jason wasn't exactly an innocent bystander in all this!"

Lil whirled on him furious. "How dare you! How dare you! My father was an amazing man, and for you to besmirch his name… God you really are disgusting!" She moved to leave, but Sonny grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"You've got this pretty picture painted of Jason, where he's the knight in shining armor, but your vision of him is distorted Lila. Jason was an enforcer; a hitman. He killed people for a living. He wasn't this untouchable saint that you seem to think he was. He broke the law."

"On your orders!" she spat back at him.

He met her eyes that were so much like his own and told her the truth. "Jason could have stopped at anytime. He could have gotten out of the mob, but he stayed on. It took Sam being murdered for him to gain a perspective on his life."

She stared on, tears collecting in her eyes, and falling in rivulets down her cheeks. Just when he didn't think she would say anything, she proved him wrong. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but strong. "We're through. Whatever relationship we were on the verge of having, will never be. I don't want your help on anything, and I don't want you to ever acknowledge my existence again. From here on out we are strangers." She pulled her arm from his grasp, and walked out the door.

Luke's

She couldn't even make it past the parking lot. Visions assaulted her as she looked at the blacktop. Visions of someone firing on her mother, of her bleeding out alone; her skin against the cold ground. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Luke amble up to her.

"What's goin on darlin'?"

His voice startled her into awareness. "Luke—you scared me."

He gave a bark of laughter, "You looked like a space cadet. What's on your mind?"

"Have you ever had your whole world turned upside down?" Lila didn't wait for an answer, just kept right on speaking. "My whole life, my whole identity was based around my dead mother. I always imagined that Sam knew her time was coming, and that she made peace with that. I liked to think that she had plans and expectations of me, so I always lived my life the way I thought she'd want me to." Her voice broke and the tears came. It took several seconds to calm herself enough to speak again.

"My entire life, before I'd make a decision, I'd analyze it. I'd wonder what she would want me to do, and would she be proud of me? Now it doesn't matter. Sam didn't have time to think about me, or the life I was going to lead. She didn't know that she was going to die. She didn't know that I was going to grow up without her—she didn't know." She stopped talking and stared aimlessly at the ground.

"You're forgetting one very important thing here Lila. Your mother loved you. She only ever wanted you to be happy. I saw that with my own two eyes, you were the love of her life. As a father, I know that kind of love, and let me tell you, it takes a helluva lot to stop it. Your mother would be proud of you. Of the strong independent woman who doesn't take anything from anyone. You got balls kid; I'd say you inherited them from your mother." He rocked back on his heels and began to puff on a cigar. "Every day that you live your life without any boundaries, your mother is proud of you. She was like that too, so full of fire. I knew the first time that I laid eyes on you that you were your mother's daughter." Luke didn't notice how Lila's face blanched at the last statement.

"Now darlin, are you gonna let Port Chuckles put your fire out, or are you gonna let it burn?" Luke stared at her expectantly.

"You're a smart man Luke."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Mind tellin Skye that? Maybe she'd let me win a fight every now and again." He wrapped an arm around her waist, "Come on inside, the cure for insecurity is a basket of cheese fries."

"You let my daughter get kidnapped?"

Liam stared down at his shoes. This woman was crazy. She hadn't stopped yelling at him since he'd arrived at the safehouse nearly ten minutes ago. She was mostly ranting about the incompetence of the WSB, and how her daughter would be safest with her. And to think, he'd given up his very lucrative lifestyle of mooching off his parents for this. He looked down at his watch. 11 and ½ minutes—time to interrupt.

"Ms. Barrett, I can understand your concerns for Lila. She's a very good friend of mine, but I can assure you that Michael is taking very good care of Lila."

"Like he was taking good care of her when she was kidnapped?"

Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was so damn dramatic! "In all probability, if Michael had been with Lila at the time of her kidnapping, he most likely would have been killed."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Dear God! Talking to this woman was virtually pointless. He was about to tell her so when he was interrupted.

"Mom—are you okay?" Liam turned his head to see an angel glide into the room. She was gorgeous; about 5'4 with long curly dark brown hair, and caramel colored eyes framed by thick lashes. And she had a beauty mark, just like Lila—Uh oh.

"Liam this is my daughter Taylor." Liam's insides froze as her name was spoken. This was the twin that Lila had yet to meet. "Nice to meet you," Liam mumbled averting his eyes from the beauty.

"Likewise," Taylor said giving him a wary glance. Her gaze went back to her mother, "Are you alright?"

Brenda forced a smile for her daughter's benefit. "Sure sweetie, Liam just brought a little bit of bad news that's all."

Taylor raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You sure?"

Brenda pulled her daughter into a hug. "Don't worry so much, it'll give you wrinkles."

"Okay," Taylor said pulling away. "I'll go see what Jason's doing."

"Don't bother him if he's reading. You know how much he hates that."

Taylor grinned; a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I would never!" She turned to Liam, "It was nice to meet you." She turned and swept out of the room, Liam watching after her.

"Eyes off the daughter." Brenda said obviously in a better mood. "She has a boyfriend."

Liam shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not exactly the type of gut you bring home to your parents."

"Honey, those are the only kind Barrett women ever fall for."

Yea! Another chapter under my belt! Sorry it's taken forever, I've been busy. But I wanna take a minute to point out some stuff that my not be completely obvious.

Our first big secret was revealed! Sam was gunned down…but by who?

Liam had a puppy-love thing going on Lila, which is why he was so protective of her when it came to Michael. Maybe Taylor will help him get over it (hint,hint)

Michael is torn. He loves Lila, but keeps her at an arm's length cuz he's afraid to hurt her. Sound like anyone else we know?

The only people that know Lila's situation with the whole twin stolen at birth thing is: Sonny, Jason, Brenda, Michael, Liam, Lulu, and Lila.

Stay tuned for more big secrets, a peak inside Adella's head, the nurse's ball, and the 3 p's. REVIEW!


	26. The Three P's

Chapter 26: The Three P's 

"How did I not notice that you got kidnapped?" Lorelai asked rifling through a rack of dresses in Wyndam's.

Lila shrugged her shoulders and held a dress up to her body, "I think you had a date that night."

"With who?" Lorelai asked grabbing the dress from her and holding it up to herself.

"The French guy?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai smiled wistfully. "Gotta love those foreign men."

The younger girl scoffed, "I hate men. They're obnoxious and inconsiderate—"

"And don't know when you're completely in love with them," the redhead finished for her. "Is that why you and Michael are no longer an item?"

"Michael and I were never an item, we just slept together a few times. He wasn't even that good." Lila lied holding up a dress. "Whadda ya think?"

"That looks like a nun habit, and how would you know if he was any good? You have nothing to compare him to." She draped a couple dresses over her arm, "Go try these on."

Lila grudgingly took the dresses and went into the fitting rooms. "Sometimes a girl just knows what's good, and what's bad. He was bad." She pulled a demure black strapless dress on and opened the door. "What about this one?"

"It's great—if you were Alexis. Try the red one." Lorelai shoved her back in, and went back to looking. Minutes passed with no sign of Lila. "You get stuck in that dress Lila?"

"No, but there's no way in hell I'm actually wearing it in public." Lila called to her friend.

"Lemme see!" Lorelai cried trying to wrench the door open.

"Ya know Lore, sometimes people don't wanna show you their goodies." Lorelai turned to see a very amused Kristina staring back at her. "Lila's in here, in a really hot dress and she won't show me."

"It's not hot, it's slutty!" Lila said not opening the door.

"Well sometimes hot and slutty go hand in hand! Open the door before I take it off its hinges!"

Lila reluctantly cracked the door. "I can't wear this to the Nurse's Ball." She stepped out, and the other two girls were floored by what they saw.

"The search for the perfect dress has finally concluded," Lorelai breathed staring at Lila. She was wearing a floor length red silk dress, that skimmed her curves and showed off more than a little cleavage. The straps crossed in the back, and flowed down into the ruffled train.

"You get it then! I can't wear this around people!" Lila attempted to shut herself back in the dressing room, but Lorelai grabbed her arm and dragged her to the full-length mirror.

"You look amazing! Besides, despite what Skye says, redheads don't wear red. It clashes."

"I do look nice," Lila finally admitted.

"And Michael would fall over when he saw you in it. What better way to show him what he's missing?"

"Okay, you win! I'll get it."

"Uh Lila," Kristina said speaking for the first time. "When did you get so much cleavage?"

Lila looked down at her chest. Now that Kristina mentioned it—"Must be the dress," she concluded.

"Wish I had a dress like that," Lorelai stated forlornly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm starving." Lila said later that night after she and Lorelai had gotten home. "Wanna order pizza?"

"Sure," she said getting up and rummaging through the desk drawers. "What do you want on it?"

"Olives. I've been craving olives for weeks."

Lorelai frowned, "You hate olives."

"I know, but I really want them."

"Must be that time of the month," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"No actually—" Lila froze mid-sentence.

"What?"

"I think we should call Kristina."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, I've got the three P's. Pizza, pop, and pregnancy test," Kristina said coming through the door.

"Nice to know your sense of humor is still intact," Lila said dryly snatching the pizza out of her sister's hands.

"Nice to know you're practicing safe sex," Kristina shot back.

Lila glared at her and chewed her pizza. "Bitsh," she said chewing.

"Ladies, need I remind you that we have bigger issues right now?" Lorelai ripped open the pregnancy test and shoved the white stick at Lila. "Here, pee on this."

The girl blanched visibly. "What that's it? No we're here for you everything will be okay? Just 'pee on this'?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Pee on this _please_?" Lila took the stick and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What makes you think Lila is pregnant?" Kristina asked grabbing a slice of pizza.

"She was craving olives. She hates olives." Lorelai took a drag off her soda, "Her boobs were abnormally large today."

"That's it?" Kristina asked in disbelief. "I just blew forty bucks on a pregnancy test because Lila's boobs are big? Have you ever seen a picture of Sam?"

"Chill Krissy. Lila's monthly visitor is late. Like a month late."

"Oh. Been there, experienced that."

"Okay, I peed on the stick now what?" Lila asked emerging from the bathroom holding the stick away from her body.

"Sit it down and tell us why we're even going through this right now," Lorelai said firmly.

Lila rolled her eyes, "Why Lorelai I thought you knew. When a man and a woman—"

"This isn't something to joke about Lila," Kristina said softly.

Lila sighed heavily and slumped down across from her sister. "I know that Kris, but I can't even consider myself being a mother. I'm barely 19, I'm still in school, and Michael is an asshole."

"Well don't jump to conclusions babe," Lorelai cut in. "We don't have any proof that you're with child."

"I wanted olives."

"Tastes change as you mature," Kristina said calmly.

"My boobs are uber-large."

"You went through a growth spurt," Lorelai told her.

"I skipped a period."

"Stress'll do that to a girl. You were kidnapped, you had issues with Michael. You work and go to school. Something was bound to happen," Kristina told her sister soothingly.

Lila checked the wall-clock. "It's been three minutes." She got up and looked at the test on the counter. "Oh no."

"What?" Lorelai and Kristina asked in unison.

Lila burst into tears. "It's a squiggly!"

"Huh?" Kristina went over to Lila and looked at the test. "I'm almost positive that there's not supposed to be a squiggly."

"Circle for not pregnant, line for," Lorelai read off the package.

"What do you think that means?" Lila asked through her tears.

"It means you're having a carnival freak," Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai Marie!" Kristina chastised. "That's not funny."

"Sorry. What do ya wanna do kid?" she asked Lila.

"I don't know!" she cried. "If I knew, I wouldn't need you two!"

"Why don't we go down to the hospital and get a test done? It's bound to be more accurate," Kristina rationalized.

"Okay." They started towards the door, but Lila stopped abruptly.

"What is it sweetie?" Lorelai questioned.

Lila sniffled. "Don't forget the pizza."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That was a fun chapter to write. I figured I needed to give some time to my girls, and take a break from the Lilichael drama. Be sure to review and let me know what you think.

Oh, one more thing. I'll be missing for at least 3 weeks during April, because I have to have back surgery. I'll post lots to make up for it though.

Thanks luvr.


	27. Interrogation

Chapter 27: Interrogation

"I'm going to Port Charles."

Jason looked up to see Brenda standing over him, hands on her hips. She looked determined, which was never a good thing. "You can't go to Port Charles Brenda, you know that." He got up from his desk and walked over to stare out the window.

"Jason, my daughter needs me."

"Taylor is in the other room," he told her stiffly. No one was taking his daughter from him. No one.

Brenda sighed audibly. "Jason, whether or not you like it Lila is mine and Sonny's daughter."

He spun on her then, "Like hell she is! You didn't even know she existed until a few days ago, and Sonny didn't care about her when he gave her to me. Lila is mine and Sam's daughter, and you need to accept that."

Just then, Liam stormed in, "You two are ridiculous!"

"How the hell would you know?" Brenda asked angrily.

He scoffed, "Like I've been telling you, Lila is one of my best friends! I know her better than you do considering you've never met her! She's angry and hurt, but eventually she'll get over that, and she'll decide who her parents are. Hell, maybe Michael will help her."

"Why would Michael be helping her?" Jason asked icily.

Oh damn, he really did it now! "Cuz he's her guard." Please let it drop, please.

"So why would he help her make decisions like that? They're not close." Brenda peered at him suspiciously. "Unless there's something more than a guard/guardee relationship."

"Well um-uh is Taylor calling me?"

"No," Jason and Brenda said in unison. Jason forced him into a chair. "Have a seat. We'll get to know one another a little better."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taylor tip-toed through the foyer and pressed her ear against the cool wood of the office door. She's just seen Liam go in there, maybe he would say something about her. He was really good looking. Everytime she saw him, she just wanted to run her fingers through his spiky brown hair, and stare into his sparkling green eyes…Oh God! She had to snap out of this. She had a boyfriend, and Sebastian was great. They just didn't spark like they used to when they were seventeen. Maybe if she was lucky, Liam was single and looking. Just then, something from the other side of the door caught her attention.

"What's the relationship between Michael and my daughter?"

Jason had a daughter? That was a new one.

"Our daughter," Brenda corrected.

Well that made—Hold up, Jason and her mother had a daughter together! That was just ridiculous, everyone knew that they could barely stomach each other, let alone have sex and a child. Unless…Oh my God! She was Jason's daughter! She clutched a hand to her chest, and began to hyperventilate. Wait a second, she knew Sonny was her father she looked like the spitting image of him except you know, female. That meant that she had a sister somewhere.

"Whatever!" Jason snapped. "What is happening between Lila and Michael?"

"Well ya see, when Lila first came to Port Charles she needed a place to stay and a job-"

"But I left her a helluva inheritance."

"She didn't wanna be your typical spoiled rich girl-anyway, she moved in with Lorelai-my twin sister, and started waitressing at Luke's. Michael is the bartender."

"Oh," Brenda said. "So they worked together and a relationship developed from there?"

"Not exactly." Jeez, he was really feeling the heat now. "A few days after Lila moved in with Lorelai, we were all out at Jake's. Cam Webber was there, and he and Lila started talking-"

"Webber, like Elizabeth?" Brenda asked.

"Jesus Christ do you two wanna hear the story or not?" He waited a moment before continuing. "Yes, like Elizabeth Webber. As I was saying, they talked a little, and he took her for a motorcycle ride. From what I know they made out a little."

Jason clenched his teeth so hard his jaws began to ache. That little pervert had his hands all over his little girl. He'd kill the rat bastard.

"Fast forward to the next morning. We had a whole family breakfast thing going on, and Lila told us about her and Cam. Kristina warned her against Cam, cuz when Kris was 18 she wound up pregnant and alone because of Cam; only Lila didn't know. So we not so delicately informed her. I don't know what became of her and Cam, but the next morning, Lorelai was listening at Lila's door. I thought perhaps she had a girlfriend, and they were consummating their relationship, but it turned out to be Michael."

Jason exploded, "You mean to tell me that my daughter slept with Sonny's son who is seven years older than her?"

Liam pointed at Jason, "Close, Lila's 19 now, so six years. And, ever since Michael joined the WSB, when he was 17, he hasn't considered Sonny and Carly his parents. His parents are Leticia and Johnny now."

"But they slept together?" Jason demanded getting angry.

"Well, yes technically. But they're in love."

"Oh gimme a break! Lila has been in love with every guy she's dated since she was 15! I doubt she actually gives a damn about Michael Corinthos!"

"Spencer," Liam chimed in. At Jason's look he elaborated, "When he estranged his self from Sonny and Carly he took Spencer as his last name. He was practically raised by my parents anyway."

"Who are-" Brenda trailed off.

"Lucky and Lydia Spencer."

Taylor began to understand things. Lila was apparently her half-sister who was banging Michael, Sonny's stepson. Did that make her and Liam related?

"So you're related to Luke?" Brenda asked eagerly.

"He's my grandpa. He's also senile!"

"Back on topic," Jason said. "You have to split them up!"

Before Liam could tell him no, his cell phone rang. He answered it quickly, "Spencer- He Lore, what's up?" He listened intently for a few moments then suddenly his face blanched. "You're kidding! Yeah, I'll be home tonight. Tell her not to worry, that everything will be fine." He disconnected and looked up to Jason's frowning features. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You tell me."

"Well, I need to be getting back to Port Charles. A friend has found herself in a very unpleasant situation. It was a pleasure meeting you." He stood up and Brenda pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't. Me and Jason are coming with you."

The doors burst open, "And so am I!" Taylor announced.

A/N: Haha! I've found a way to get all my faves in one place! Any guesses about what's going to happen?

Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave. I love them so much! I'm just a feedback whore.

Next chapter is the nurses' ball, and Adella's POV. It should be my best work, and will definitely be a surprise to everyone.

Also, I've decided to end this story at chapter 30. **CONTINUE BREATHING! I PLAN TO DIRECTLY FOLLOW IT UP WITH THE SEQUEL! DEEP BREATHS PEOPLE! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!** The only reason I decided to split it up, is cuz I'm already at 27 chapters, and am nowhere near done, or ready to retire my characters. I just can't let them go.

This story is like a baby to me, and I know other writers feel this way about their work, so if you like a certain story idea that belongs to someone else, at least credit them for it. Sure, this is fan fiction, but I'm sure everyone has seen something in a story that is exactly like someone else has written. Just a pet peeve of mine.

Also, if you like my story you should go check out Calibabe's story "You Can't Go Back" it features an unexpected teen, and is amazingly well-written by a great writer. I highly recommend it. Long-winded author notes are over now. Thanks!luvr


	28. Loyalties

Chapter 28: Loyalties

"Damn girl! You're gonna hurt someone in that dress!"

Lila turned to find Luke staring at her. She spun around a little, "You like?"

He arched an eyebrow, "If I was 20 years younger-"

"You'd still be 20 years too old," Skye informed him wrapping an arm around his waist. "You look stunning Lila."

She smiled, "Thanks." She looked around the elegantly decorated ball room, "Have either of you seen Michael tonight? I really need to talk to him."

"Aren't you two married yet?" Luke asked her.

She chuckled, "Aren't you and Skye?"

"Nah," he said pulling away from Skye and looping an arm through hers. "She's getting too old, I'm thinking of trading her in for a newer model. You interested?"

"Luke for God Sakes!" Skye cried.

"Calm down woman! I'm just playin'" He pulled Lila close, "See, she's so damn touchy. I think I saw Spawn by the bar earlier, you might wanna check there."

"Thanks Luke," she said pecking him on the cheek and walking away. She threaded her way through the crowd and to the bar, where sure enough Michael was standing; a glass of liquor in his hand. "Hey you," she said hesitantly.

He turned at the sound of her voice, his eyes raking over her body. "Lila-wow. You look…amazing." Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." It was the truth too, the black tux was tailored perfectly to Michael's shoulders and slim waist. His tie was missing, and the top two buttons were undone on his shirt. He looked sexy in a roguish sort of way.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Everything okay?" he asked taking a step forward.

"Yeah-I guess." He heard the hesitancy in her voice, so he reached forward and grabbed her arm; leading her through the crowd. They reached the empty front lobby, and came to a stop. Moment of truth.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked concerned.

She ignored him and started talking, "I know we haven't been getting along that well lately, but-" She stopped.

"But what Lila?"

"I-uh-OH MY GOD!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adella Barbara Corinthos, surveyed the ballroom with distaste. So many people here she disliked. Lila McCall Morgan was at the top of that list. And why shouldn't she hate the girl?

She came out of nowhere, and tried to dismantle her family. The bitch almost succeeded to, but luckily her father wised up.

Her father.

It was strange to call him that, especially considering he wasn't. Everyone treated it like one big secret, when in fact everyone knew it. She'd known since she was 12, and took seventh grade biology. Dominant and Recessive traits. She passed that unit.

Her whole life, people were taken from her. First Michael when he joined the WSB, then Sonny, and now Morgan. He'd announced it just today, he was planning on marrying Miranda Montgomery from Pine Valley. She'd be damned before she wound up alone. That's why she called Alcazar. He had specific orders to kidnap and kill Lila, but then her _loving_ cousin and brother had to rescue her. They were always ruining her plans.

Tonight was a different story though. Tonight she would get everything she wanted, and Lila would get nothing.

She grabbed a champagne flute off a passing tray and congratulated herself. Life was finally good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just in time to be stuffed in some damn penguin suit," Jason muttered tugging at his shirt collar. "I'm back from the dead, why the hell does it matter what I wear?"

Brenda gave him a stern look, "Because tonight, you're seeing Lila for the first time in months."

Oh yeah, he couldn't wait. He was going to waltz right into that room and say hello to the daughter he'd fooled into believing he was dead. That'd go over real well. He looked at the front of the hotel. MetroCourt. Named after his ex-wife. Sometimes Port Charles was too small for comfort.

"Are you ready yet?" He watched Brenda and Taylor straighten their dresses with calculated precision. Now he knew where Lila got it from.

"Why don't you and Liam go wait for us in the lobby?" Brenda suggested.

"It should be empty by now," Taylor added.

Jason caught Liam's bored look, "Sure, but hurry the hell up." The two men entered the hotel lobby, and the first thing that Jason saw was _his _daughter looking distressed as she talked to Michael. She looked up and met his gaze.

"OH MY GOD!" she said loudly causing Michael to turn around and face him. The stunned look on Lila's face didn't waver as she walked across the room, and stopped just a foot in front of him.

"Lila, sweetheart. I can explain," he tried to reason with her. She shook her head sadly, the feeling of betrayal sitting low in her stomach. Without warning, she pulled her fist back, and with all her might, hit her Father across the face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I could hand you all my pathetic excuses, about being busy, and having writer's block, but in the end it boils down to one thing: it's been a while and I'm sorry. I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story by the end of my spring break. Wish me luck and review.


	29. The Big Reveal Pt 1

Chapter 29: The Big Reveal Pt. 1

He was a big man, and his daughter was a small girl, but he was the one who'd taught her how to punch, so he wasn't shocked when he stumbled and fell.

"You bastard," Lila whispered deathly calm. It was when she wasn't yelling that you had to worry. "You bastard," she repeated again.

Jason stood up with Liam's help, and wiped the trickle of blood from his nose. "Lila, I can explain."

She shook her head, "There's no way in hell you can just explain this away!" Michael came up behind her, "Why don't Liam and I leave so that you and your father can talk?"

"_Jason_ and I don't have anything to talk about," she all but hissed at him. "He lied to me, and there's no room for liars in my life."

Michael felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. He'd been lying to her for months. What would happen when she found out? "Why don't you just listen to what Jason has to say? Even if you don't accept it, it might help you understand some things." He ran his hands up and down Lila's arms in a soothing motion, an action that did not go unnoticed by Jason.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Jason demanded, his face going hard.

"That's none of your business," Lila told him.

"Alright we're ready!" Brenda said bouncing in; dragging Taylor behind her. The two newest additions surveyed the tense situation.

"Oops," Taylor said slapping her forehead, "Wrong hotel lobby," she tried to turn around, but Brenda's hand on her arm stopped her. "Lila?" she whispered.

Lila stared intently at the duo. Brenda was a beautiful woman, with dark curly hair streaked with gray. And Taylor, well it was like looking into a mirror. Only a few of their features differed, and Lila's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I want answers right now," Lila said her voice cracking. "I want to know why for over 18 years I believed Sam was my mother, and who the hell did this. Why did you have to pretend to be dead?" She turned to face her father, "Why would you make me believe I lost someone else?" The tears fell silently down her cheeks, and she didn't resist when Michael pulled her close to his body.

"Liam, would you please go get Sonny?" Brenda asked him. He nodded and pushed through the double doors, where the ball was in full swing.

Jason stared at his daughter, wrapped securely in the arms of a boy he raised as his own for nearly two years, and felt an overwhelming sense of peace. They loved each other.

Just then, Liam rushed back in, Sonny, Morgan, Kristina, Lorelai hot on his heels. Kristina took one look at Lila, and quickly went to her, while Morgan and Sonny stared at Jason. "Sonny," Jason greeted the older man icily.

"Jason. Not so dead after all huh?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders; "I learned everything I know from you."

"Whoa guys," Taylor said stepping between them. "Bigger problems right now. Such as Lila crying," she gestured to her sister who was being hugged by Lorelai and Kristina while sobbing violently. Sonny and Jason both walked over to her, but Lila jerked away from them.

"Both of you stay the hell away from me! You both lied to me and used me! You make me sick!"

"Lila sweetie," Kristina cooed. "Calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

The whole room stopped dead. "Thanks Kris," Lila said wiping her tears away. "I really didn't know how I was gonna tell Michael anyway."

Michael stared dumbfounded at Lila. "Baby?" he questioned stupidly.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Congratulations, you're going to be a father." A whole new wave of tears started, and she turned away from everyone.

Sonny, Jason, and Brenda were shocked into silence at the prospect of being grandparents, and Taylor came over and poked Morgan in the shoulder. "Hi, I'm your secret illegitimate sister Taylor. Is Lila being pregnant a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, "You got me. I'm Morgan by the way." They shook hands and turned back to the scene unfolding in front of them.

Michael tugged at his shirt, trying to loosen it even more. He sat heavily on the ground, "I'm gonna be a father. I'm gonna be a father. I'm gonna be a father." He kept repeating the words as if trying to convince himself. Meanwhile, Lila had once again stopped crying, and was now hiccuping loudly, flanked by Lorelai and Kristina.

"Who hit the pause button?" Lila saw Luke stumble in, cane in one hand, drink in the other. It figures, this was Port Charles after all. "Spawn," he stage whispered to Michael, "You're on the floor." He turned and saw Brenda. He blinked furiously a few times, then reached out to touch her shoulder, but missed by a few inches. He looked down to the drink in his hand, "Definitely gotta stop drinkin." He looked up again, this time seeing Jason. "Definitely gotta quit." He turned and exited the room the same way he came.

They stayed silent for a minute before anyone spoke. "That's grandpa for you," Lorelai said.

Kristina wiped away the last of Lila's tears with the hem of her dress. "Why don't we discuss everything that just happened? Okay Lila?" Lila silently nodded. "Okay then," Kristina continued. She gestured at Jason, "You're back from the dead, and you just happened to run into Brenda Barrett, and…" She trailed off looking at Taylor.

"Taylor Barrett-Corinthos," the girl quickly supplied.

Kristina rolled her eyes, "See Lila, told you there were a lot of hyphenated names in this town."

"And a lot of Sonny's bastard children," Lorelai added. "No offense."

"None taken," Kristina, Lila, and Taylor chorused. "So, you've just met your biological mother and sister—"

"Twin sister," Liam corrected earning a small smile from Taylor.

"Twin sister, and you're pregnant by one Michael Spencer, who right now, has gone off the deep end." They all turned to see Michael in the same spot on the floor, now silently rocking his self back and forth. "Is all that right sweetie?" Kristina asked nicely.

Lila nodded again, "They lied to me."

"Right, next order of business," Lorelai declared happily, "Raise your hand if you've lied to Lila." Sonny, Jason, and surprisingly Michael all raised their hands. "Why don't we start at the beginning of the story. Jason, why did you fake your death?"

Jason sighed heavily, "It all started a few months ago. I got a call from Brenda. She was panicked and scared, because Lorenzo Alcazar had threatened her. He told her that if she didn't marry him, then he would tell everyone in Port Charles that Taylor was Sonny's, thus exposing her to all the dangers of being Sonny's child. I went to Paris to see what I could do to help. I ran into Michael and Lulu who were already working on Alcazar from the WSB angle. They weren't having much luck, so they ordered me to fake my death, and take Brenda, and Taylor to a safehouse and stay with them."

"You could have said no!" Lila yelled angrily.

"No he couldn't," Brenda said. "They threatened to charge him with treason against the US government. That's a felony with a minimum of 20 years in prison. He only had one option."

"Anyways, after I faked my death, and I realized that Lila was planning on staying in Port Charles, I hired Michael to guard her."

Lila's head snapped up to look at Michael. He was out of his psychological state, and now had his head hanging in despair. "Lila-"

"Don't even tell me that you can explain." Her voice wasn't angry, or cold, she sounded tired and defeated. "I fell in love with you, and the whole time I was just a fucking job. I was just a job to you when we created this baby too huh?" Her hand rested protectively on her still-flat abdomen.

"It started out like that yes, but then I realized how much I love you. God Lila, when I found out Alcazar kidnapped you, my whole world stopped. I can't survive without you Princess."

Lila felt her spine stiffen at the nickname, "I guess you'll just have to learn." She turned to face Kristina, "Can you take me home please. I can't hear anymore of this or I'll be sick."

"Sure sweetie, no problem." Kristina rubbed her baby sister's arm trying to comfort her.

Michael stood up abruptly and stormed over to Lila, "You can't just walk out like this! Not after everything we've been through! Everything we've shared!"

"Watch me."

Without any warning, the main doors leading from the outside burst open, and two masked gunmen entered and began to shoot. It happened in slow motion, one minute Lila was standing, and the next she was on the ground with Michael's body on top of her. His hands covered her head and kept her down and safe from harm. After nearly a full minute of shooting, the gunmen left, and Lila jumped up determined to see if anyone was hurt. Liam lay on the ground, blood oozing from his shoulder he looked up at her.

"Lila you're bleeding."

She looked at her arms and saw a massive amount of blood covering them and the front of her dress. She felt herself quickly, but felt no wound. "I'm okay, it must be someone-"

She spun rapidly and saw Michael laying still on the floor. She threw herself to his side, and rolled him onto his back. There were two gaping holes in his chest. "Princess," he croaked. She grabbed his blood soaked hand in her own. "I love you so much," he told her gasping.

"Ssshhh, baby I know. I love you too." She ignored the actions going on around her, as Sonny pressed his tuxedo jacket to Michael's bleeding chest, and Brenda raced to find a doctor.

"I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Remember, you were in Kelly's looking through classifieds? You looked so beautiful, because you were angry." He coughed a little, and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "Lila, Princess. I don't think I'm gonna be okay."

"Don't be silly, of course you're going to be okay! You're going to be fine, and we're going to get married and have the baby and spend the rest of our lives fighting about stupid inconsequential things. It'll be great, cuz we're so in love." Lila desperately gripped his hand, as if that in some way willed him to stay alive.

He squeezed her hand back, and carefully brought his other one up and touched her face gently. "I love you so much, and I love our baby. You'll tell him that right? How much I loved him?"

Lila shook her head furiously, "No Michael I won't. You can tell him yourself, just as soon as you're well. Baby, please just hang on! I can't live without you Michael. Remember what you just said? You said when I got kidnapped that your whole world stopped spinning. Baby what do you think would happen to me if you just gave up? I would cease to exist if you weren't with me! C'mon Michael just fight! Think about everything you have to live for! Me and our baby. He needs his father, and I need you!" Michael's eyes began to flutter closed. "No Michael, baby don't do this to me! Michael?"

He opened his eyes once more, "Kiss me Lila. If I die, I want to die with you kissing me."

She didn't hesitate to press her lips solidly against his, kissing him with all the love and emotion she felt for him. With that kiss, she willed him to live, begged him to fight. She pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. "I love you Michael Spencer."

He smiled, "Love you too Princess." His eyes closed once again, and this time they stayed closed.

"Michael baby please don't do this to me! Michael!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow…I'm gonna go sit in my bathroom and cry, then eat a whole chocolate Easter bunny. Please review, this is after all the second to last chapter…


	30. Shoot Your Gun

Chapter 30: Shoot Your Gun 

A/N: I know that in the past I've included absolutely useless and nonsensical lyrics, but I just heard this song, called "Shoot Your Gun" by the 22-20's, and the lyrics fit beautifully with this chapter, so if you want to enhance your reading pleasure, pay attention to the lyrics, but recognize that I don't own them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Spin me some sad story_

_Sell me some excuse_

_To help me understand the things you do_

_Cuz the way you treat your loved ones_

_Well I just can't relate_

_Well where'd you learn to shoot your gun so straight?_

Adella stared at her brother lying on the floor, blood everywhere, and wanted to throw up. She'd done this. In her quest to get rid of Lila, she'd done this to her own brother. It was all her fault. Oh God! She turned and ran from the packed lobby, as fast as her three inch heels would carry her. She stopped in an alley, thinking she was far enough away. No one could find out. At least not before she got out of town. Sonny would kill her for this, without any remorse. If Jason didn't get to her first.

"What am I going to do?" she cried to herself.

"You're going to call your father, and have him get you out of the country."

Adella spun to see Carly not five feet from her. "Mama, I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

Carly stepped forward and took her daughter in her arms. "I know baby girl, I know. Everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it." Carly pulled away, and handed Adella her cell phone. "Call Lorenzo. He loves you and will protect you no matter what."

"What about Sonny?"

Carly brushed her daughter's hair back, "Don't you worry about Sonny, I'll take care of him. You just make sure you get out of town fast." She kissed Adella's forehead and left the alley quickly.

Adella looked at the cell phone in her hand, "God help me." Suddenly, the phone was jerked out of her hands, and thrown against the alley's brick wall, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"Not even God can help you now," Sonny told her darkly.

_Oh baby won't you cry?_

_Show me there are some tears behind your eyes_

_Oh baby won't you cry?_

_Show me there's some hurt behind your eyes_

"Male, 25 years old, two GSW's to the chest, BP's dropping, flatlined twice on the way over, definite internal bleeding."

"Book an OR and take him into trauma 2," Georgie ordered the EMT. She turned to Lila. "I will do everything possible to save Michael, but you have to stay here and take it easy." Georgie ran after the gurney, and Lila sat numbly in a hard plastic chair.

"Lila, baby how is he?" Brenda asked rushing into the ER, Jason right behind her.

"He uh, they lost him twice on the way here. Georgie's working on him," she said blankly.

Brenda stared alarmed at her daughter, she recognized that blank look. She'd seen it only once before. When Sonny lost Lily. She sat down next to Lila who was rubbing her hands together, watching the dried blood crumble off. "Hey, Lila look at me." Lila did as she was told, lifting her blood shot eyes to meet Brenda's. "He is going to be fine, trust me. He has too much to live for to just give up on life." Brenda threaded her fingers through Lila's. "Let's go get you cleaned up okay? It'll only take a minute, and Jason will stay right here." They stood up and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Jason watched them disappear, before pulling something out of his pocket.

He stared at the gold wedding band in his hand. "You have to watch out for him Sam. Lila can't lose him, not now. Please, just take care of him?" He kissed the ring and placed it back in his pocket. It was all up to Sam now.

_Once you had a reason_

_And once you had a place_

_You had it all and laid it all to waste_

_And I know you hate to need us_

_But why'd you need to hate?_

_And where'd you learn to shoot without restraint?_

"W-What are you doing here?" Adella stuttered backing away from Sonny.

"Trying to figure out when the hell you turned into Carly," he said solemnly. He stepped closer to her until she was pinned against the brick wall. "I give you my mother's name, I take care of you and protect you, and this is how you repay me? By going to Alcazar? By getting Lila kidnapped and nearly killed? By shooting Michael!" The anger was evident in his voice, and for the first time ever, Adella was scared of Sonny.

"I didn't mean it," she squeaked in a child-like voice. Her lip was trembling, and her stomach was in her throat. Dear God! He was going to kill her.

Sonny took a step back, and shook his head, "Carly never meant it either. Jesus Adella! Michael could be dying right this second, and you're still worried about saving yourself! But then again I guess I shouldn't expect too much from a spoiled brat like you."

Adella felt the fury rise up in her gut, "The spoiled brat that you helped raise!"

"And I regret that everyday, but I didn't want to leave an innocent child at Carly's mercy. Now I know the error of my ways, and it tears me apart."

Tears stung her eyes at finally hearing the truth, but she didn't have the strength to push them away. "If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with."

"I could never kill you Adella, because somewhere deep inside my heart you are still one of my children, you always were. I guess somewhere along the way I forgot to let you know that." He rubbed his eyes wearily, "I won't kill you, because I want you to live with what you've done to the family that has taken care of you when Alcazar wouldn't have you."

Adella leaned back against the wall, defeated. She knew better than to try to ruin Lila, she really did, but none of that mattered now. Though she wasn't dead, her life was over.

_Oh baby won't you cry?_

_You cut yourself so let me see you bleed_

_Oh baby won't you cry?_

_Cry for all the things you'll never be_

The red tinted water swirled round and round before disappearing down the drain. Lila rubbed her arms furiously with soap and water, willing away the reminders of what had happened. A light tapping on the bathroom door grabbed her attention. "You okay Lila?" Brenda asked.

Hell no I'm not okay. In the past twenty-four hours I've found out that I'm going to be a mother, watched the love of my life get shot, and met my mother and twin sister for the first time ever.

Lila stared at her reflection in the mirror. The scarlet dress that she had loved just hours earlier now mocked her with its blood red fabric. Her makeup had long ago rubbed off, and her hair lay limply down her back. At least she'd gotten the blood off. On the outside anyway.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Brenda leaned her head against the cool wood. Her daughter was suffering, and right now there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey you," came a quiet voice behind her. She turned and wasn't the slightest bit shocked to see Sonny. "Hey," she returned walking into his arms. He held her close against his chest, breathing in her scent and thanking God that she was okay. "How's Michael?" he asked after a moment.

She sighed and pulled away, "He's in surgery. It's not good, he almost died twice in the ambulance."

Sonny nodded, "How's Lila?"

Brenda gave a weak smile, "A mess. She's in shock. I get the feeling she doesn't handle crises very well."

"Wonder who she got that from?"

Just then, the bathroom door opened, and Lila stepped out looking pale and tired. "Have either of you heard anything? About Michael or Liam?"

"Sorry sweetie," Brenda said. "There's nothing else about Michael, but I'm sure Liam's fine. We could find him if you want."

Lila nodded and headed off in the direction of the waiting room. Jason stood up when she entered, "Hey kiddo." He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "C'mere and sit down."

She sat next to him and spoke, "Ya know, not 24 hours ago, I was contemplating a way to raise this baby without Michael, and now I can't imagine my life without him in it."

"Tragedy has the same effect as a bucket of ice-water. It wakes you up and helps you realize what you were missing out on."

"Is that what happened to you when Mom died?" she asked Jason.

"Yeah, I realized I was missing out on my life, and so I got out of the mob and Port Charles. Maybe if I'd never left, things wouldn't have gotten like this, or maybe they would have. Either way, you can't spend your life wondering what if? It'll drive you crazy." Lila nodded and leaned her head against Jason's shoulder. "I missed you daddy."

_Don't you see your father?_

_Don't you feel the love?_

_Don't you see your brother?_

_Don't you feel the love?_

_Could you be a mother?_

_Could you ever find the love?_

_That you would not place yourself above_

"I need to check on Michael," Liam gritted out as he was being stitched up.

"No," Taylor told him. "You need to stay here and get patched up, then you can make sure Michael's okay."

"You don't understand," he said wincing. "Michael is like a brother to me. He's my best friend, and has pretty much been the only person who's always had my back. I need to find him."

"All done," the doctor announced. "Bullet went through not causing any damage. Keep it dry-"

"Keep it dry for 3 days, and stay on the antibiotics," Liam finished impatiently for him. "Trust me, I know the drill." He grabbed his bloody and torn tuxedo jacket, and hopped off the gurney. "Let's go."

They walked quickly, and nearly ran into Sonny and Brenda. "How's Michael?" Liam demanded.

"In surgery still, we were coming to find you," Brenda told him.

They walked back to the waiting room, and found Lila slumped over on Jason's shoulder half-asleep. "Georgie gave her a sedative," he explained wrapping an arm around her protectively.

They sat down and settled in to wait for news on Michael. Lila woke suddenly, with a start and saw Liam, Taylor, Sonny, Brenda, and Lorelai and Kristina all asleep in the hard waiting room chairs. She looked at her father who was awake, "What time is it?"

"About 5:30 am," he told her.

She nodded; they'd been here for almost four hours. "Is there any news on Michael?"

He hesitated for a moment, "No one's been out."

Lila bit her lip, "Oh." She pulled Jason's jacket closer around her. "Do you think-do you think he'll be okay? Don't lie to me dad, I can take the truth."

"I uh-I just-" Jason was interrupted by Georgie's arrival.

"How is he?" Lila immediately asked.

"He had some damage to his liver, and a collapsed lung. We were able to repair it, and he was stable through out the surgery."

"So you're saying?"

Georgie gave a weak smile, "He's going to make a full recovery."

_Oh baby won't you cry?_

_Show me there's some tears behind your eyes_

_Oh baby won't you cry?_

_Show me there's some hurt behind your eyes_

Lila entered the ICU room hesitantly, not entirely sure what she was going to find. Inside, Michael lay in a drug-induced sleep, most of his torso bandaged. She shut the door quietly behind her, and sat in a chair next to his bed. She took his hand into her own, and gently rubbed circles with her thumb over the back of it. She placed a light kiss to the back of his hand.

"God I love you," she said to his sleeping form. "You have no idea how scared I was. I was going crazy, and no one would tell me anything about you. Baby, I can't live without you. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. But if you ever do something like this to me again, I'll kill you myself."

He remained asleep in spite of her words.

She caught sight of Michael's chart out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up, not being able to resist and started to read. After about a minute, she threw it down at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," Michael said groggily. "What did that paper ever do to you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So, that's it. I thought it was cute to have the last line be the very first thing he ever said to her. You guys have all been the most AMAZING reviewers for sticking with me through all this. And don't worry, Lila and Michael will be back soon in the sequel Sins of the Mothers where we'll finally find out what happened to Sam's baby, and who stole Lila from Brenda. The sequel won't be up for a while, cuz tomorrow morning is my surgery, and my recovery might be a while. No worries though, I'll keep my notebook with me for when the mood strikes. Love to everyone who reviewed and made suggestions. Maybe you'll see them in the sequel… luvr


End file.
